Percy Jackson God Of Heroes
by kevin1984
Summary: Take place after second Titan war. Percy is made a God. Just when he feels his life is going so well it gets complicated. A new threat to Olympus as awakened and again the fates have deemed Percy as the saviour of Olympus. Harem: Percy/Thalia/Annabeth/Reyna/Calypso/Katie/Bianca/A phrodite/Aphrodite entire cabin.
1. Chapter 1

**God Of Heroes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any Character within this story.**

**A/N: Seeing how the witch hunt has died down a little. I am going to attempt to post one of my classic back on site. This story will involve Percy with a number of girls from canon. Hope you enjoy. Also please note this is before Lost Hero and the Heroes of Olympus series. Warning will be placed in the various chapter. This one will have a lemon at the end. Please enjoy.  
**

**Olympus**

Percy Jackson, Hero of Olympus stood in the middle of the Olympian council, a thousand thoughts rushing through his mind, the questions were why, how and when. After the defeat of Kronos, Percy thought his life would have gotten easier. He had been offered the ultimate gift by the Olympians and had turned it down. Percy didn't want to be a God, he wanted to be mortal, and live out the rest of his life with his girlfriend Annabeth Chase. Then everything had changed. A few days ago when he seen her in the arms of another man, well in this case a certain God who was seated just a few feet from him now. Percy knew the Gods liked to hook up with mortals, after all that was how this all had began in the first place. Percy was a demigod and his father was Poseidon, God of the seas, storms, earthquakes and horses. However Percy had thought that seeing he had saved all their hides then they would have allowed him this little bit of happiness. Percy turned his head and glared at one God in particular who was doing his best to avoid his gaze. It seems Apollo had other ideas and decided to try entice Annabeth to become another one of his many accomplishments. Percy swore if the Gods granted his request now, then he would make sure Apollo's harp was stuffed where the sun didn't shine. Percy had asked the council to make him a God. He was now waiting on their decision.

Zeus King of the Olympians, sat in his throne looking at the young demigod in front of him. Personally, he hated his brother's spawn, but like the rest of the council, he had come to respect Percy Jackson. The boys loyalty was unquestionable. He had saved all of Olympus when he could have so easily destroyed them. This spoke volumes to the King of Gods. As a reward for his Heroic deeds he had been offered the ultimate gift a mortal could be offered. Yet he had turned it down, requesting only that the Gods and Goddesses promise to claim all their demigods by the age of 13, and that all the minor gods and Goddesses were regonised by the Olympian council. Percy had used his reward to help others, and that was why Zeus was prepared to grant his request now.

"Perseus Jackson, this council has never gone back on an offer, however when you chose not to accept our offer of Godhood and decided to use your reward to help others. you showed a side of mortality that we god rarely see. It is for this reason alone that we the Olympian council are prepared to grant you your request. You have proven yourself over and over again how unselfish you are and how loyal you can be. Qualities that I am afraid to admit lack from many of the Gods and Goddesses around me. We the Olympian council offer you the reward of Godhood once more. Will you accept this gift now?"

Percy looked up at Zeus, he had nothing holding him back now, he and Annabeth were over, or so he thought. Percy turned and glared at the God of the sun. Again he noticed Apollo looking at his feet, avoiding his gaze. The young demigod looked up into the electric blue eyes of the King of the Gods. "Mighty Zeus and the Olympian Council, I am honoured to be offered this gift, and I will gladly accept it."

Zeus smiled, he knew what his son had done. He did not agree with it, however due to ancient law he couldn't interfere. He hoped that Percy would show his son mercy. However, by the look that Percy had given Apollo, that thought soon left his mind. Percy wanted revenge, and Zeus was intrigued how he was going to punish his son. With that in mind Zeus stood in front of Percy.

"Percy Jackson, for your efforts in the second Titan war, I Zeus, Lord of the sky, hereby bestow on you the title God of Heroes, swordsmanship and quests. Your symbol of power will be your blade Riptide and your animal symbol Blackjack, your trusted friend and steed."

There was an illuminating light surrounding the young demigod, as all the council suddenly stood and placed their hands out in front of them. Percy felt his body shudder as twelve beams of light hit his body causing him to feel pain like nothing he could imagine, He closed his eyes and allowed the darkness to take him.

**Olympus medical wing**

Percy woke up in a room, everything was white and marble, he sat up and rubbed his head, he remembered being zapped by Zeus and the rest of the council, but nothing else, then it hit him, he was a God, not just any God, but the God of Heroes, swordsmanship and quests. Not only that but he was an Olympian too. Zeus and the council had decided to allow him into their circle. He walked out of the room and found himself on the streets of Olympus. He could see much of the damage had been repaired since he had last seen it. No doubt his ex Annabeth had a hand in fixing everything. Percy carried on walking through the streets, many of the minor Goddesses were giving him the eye. Percy grinned, he wasn't sure if he was ready for anyone else just yet, but still many of the Goddesses who were staring at him, did look very nice. Percy smile suddenly vanished as he saw Apollo practising in the training arena. This was his chance to make the Sun God pay for his walked straight into the centre of the arena.

Before Apollo could even register that he wasn't alone, he found himself flying into a wall. He tried to get up however when his eyes locked onto the person who had hit him, his face turned to one of fear. He tried to crawl away from the blazing green eyes now glaring at him. However he had no time to has he felt himself lifted and then fell to the floor once more as a knee hit him in his gut. he curled up in a ball and tried to protect himself as he felt the foot of the green eyed demon kick him over and over again. Apollo could hear the cracks all over his body. Beaten bruised and bloodied, he felt himself being dragged up and held. Those green eyes were glaring at him once more. In a shaky breath he pleaded.

"Please Perseus no more." However his plea fell on death ears as he suddenly gasped as he felt the tip of Perseus blade slice him repetitively. Gold blood pool all around him as over and over Percy slashed him. Barely conscious he heard Percy shout over and over again.

"You will pay, you will pay." Finally he blacked out and fell to the floor beaten and broken.

Percy looked down and admired his work. Apollo will think twice before crossing him again. However for good measure Percy kicked Apollo right between the legs. He then grabbed Apollo by the neck piece of his armour and dragged him through the street of Olympus. He noticed many of the minor Gods and Goddess gasped at the state of Apollo. Percy didn't care though. Apollo deserved everything he got. Percy noticed they were approaching the throne room doors. He was wondering just how strong he had become. To test his new powers he kicked the huge golden doors in. Almost breaking them off their hinges.

Zeus looked up to see who had disturbed him. He then noticed Percy dragging his son with golden blood dripping from his sword. The boy had wasted no time in showing his son who was in charge. Zeus could barely recognise Apollo, gold blood covered his body and face. He watched as Percy threw Apollo down in front of him. The King of Gods looked up and feared for his very existence. Two green orbs stared at him, glowing with Power, just what had they created.

"A warning Zeus, this filth ever crosses me again, and I will do more than just make him bleed and break a few bones. I will rip him to shreds and scatter his body parts all over the world, making it impossible for him to reform himself."

Zeus carried on looking at the two green orbs now flashing. He was beginning to regret offering the gift of godhood. However what was done, was done. Zeus stood from his throne, he knew it was suicide to argue with Percy while he was in this mood. "Very well Perseus, If he crosses you again, then I myself will join you in punishing him."

Percy nodded his head and noticed Zeus gesture to one of the thrones in the Olympian circle. Percy looked and noticed his new throne was pure marble, his quest and adventures painted in gold all over it. Percy suddenly grew 20 odd feet and took a seat in his new throne for the first time. Soon as he did he felt Power rush through the very stone and into his body. He slowly opened his eyes and noticed Zeus was waiting for him.

"I apologise Lord Zeus, but I have never felt such power. You wanted to talk to me?"

Zeus nodded his head. " Yes Perseus, it's time for you take your place in your new domains, I guess you have figured what your domains are already?" Percy was confused, he was expecting camp half-blood, but Zeus had mentioned domains, meaning he was going to have more than one. He suddenly grabbed his head as he heard several voices all at once. What the hell was that? Was that his new charges praying to him? He noticed the concerned look on his uncle's face.

"Lord Zeus, I am guessing Camp Half-Blood, however you mentioned domains, is there something else you are not telling me?"

Zeus nodded, "Not only camp Half-Blood, but camp Jupiter as well." Zeus noticed the confusion on the young Gods face. "Yes Perseus, Camp Jupiter as well. Now that you are a God Perseus you are allowed to know one of our greatest secrets. Just outside of San Francisco there is another camp like Camp Half-Blood, only this camp is called Camp Jupiter. It is where our Roman children live and train."

Percy looked confused, did Zeus just mention Roman children. "Sorry Lord Zeus, but I just wanted to make sure I heard correctly. Did you say Roman Children?"

Zeus sighed then inclined his head. " Yes Perseus I did. We Gods have lived for thousands of years, when the time came for change in the world, we adapted by taking on new forms, suited for that civilization. Of course I am talking about the time of the Roman Empire. We Gods changed our names and appearances to match of those that had started to worship us. I became Jupiter, your father Neptune and your Uncle Hades became Pluto. In our Roman form, our attitudes are more to war and order, hence why Camp Jupiter is more organised than Camp Half-blood. Many times in history the Roman demigods have come face to face with their Greek counterparts. The confrontation always ended in blood shed. So we decided to keep the two camps separate. The mist is not only to protect us from the mortals, but it is also used to protect our children from bumping into each other.

Percy nodded in understanding. "So basically as God of heroes I have two domains to run and look after?" Percy stood up then turned to Zeus. "Well I had better go introduce myself to everyone."

Percy inclined his head once more flashing out leaving the throne room, empty apart from Zeus and his now unconscious son. to Zeus shook his head and hoped this would serve as a warning to all his sons and daughters not to cross Perseus.

**Camp Half-Blood**

Percy flashed down near Thaila's tree. He walked down the hill, and ignored all campers and walked straight up to the Big House. He took a quick glance at the cabins and noticed one had risen within the Olympian circle, he smiled then opened the doors. Percy walked straight up to Dionysus. The old fool was sound asleep again. Percy shook his head, he then kicked him awake.

"Huh What, Who did that. Oh it's you. What do you want?"

Percy gritted his teeth, he had put up with this shit for six years and now he was a God, he wouldn't put up with Dionysus disrespect any more."You're being relieved of your duties here at camp half-blood. Zeus as decided that Camp Half-Blood will be my domain.

Dionysus got up he had the biggest smile on his face, years he had waited for this day, to get away from the screaming brats and finally be free to do anything he wanted. He stood and grabbed hold of Perseus hand, shaking it over and over again.

"Thank you, thank you." He then flashed out

Chiron turned to Percy and bowed. Percy smiled then looked at his old teacher "Please Chiron, don't bow you were my teacher and please don't use my title just call me Percy." Chiron rose up and smiled.

"Well Percy ready to meet your charges?" Chiron was pleased with Percy's attitude. He had thought like many Gods Percy would arrive big headed and act like he was better than everyone else. However he was happy that Percy wasn't like that.

Percy and Chiron walked into the mess hall, and sat at the head table. Everyone in the room was shocked and surprised by this, Percy decided he would allow Chiron to introduce him.

."Campers, as you are aware a new cabin has appeared, plus a new table in this mess hall, Dionysus has been replaced by a new Olympian here at camp. May I introduce to you Perseus Jackson, God of Heroes, swordsmanship and quests."

Everyone gasped then looked at him. Slowly he stood up. "Campers, I know many of you know me so I wish for you to keep calling me Percy, please no titles is that clear!"

Everyone was silent for a minute then the hall erupted in cheers and laughter. Percy smiled, he raised his hands and there was silence once more. His eyes widened at this. "Well without further ado let this feast begin."

Percy looked over to the Athena cabin and walked over, he went straight to Annabeth and handed her a note pad, He noticed she was giving him a puzzled look. He looked at her coldly.

"These are plans for my palace on Olympus, you're still the architect of Olympus are you not?"

Annabeth gulped. She had never seen Percy look her like that. The love and warmth those green eyes use to show was gone, and now all she saw was nothing but hurt and anger. She cursed the day she had allowed Apollo to take advantage of her. It had pushed away the one man she truly loved. She then answered sadly.

"Yes Lord Perseus, I will start designing straight away."

Percy nodded then walked back to the main table and sat down, he summoned a goblet in his hand and took a drink. Once everyone had finished Percy went back to the Big House and said his farewells to Chiron. He knew he had other responsibilities else where.

**Camp Jupiter**

Percy appeared in the middle of a huge field. As he did. He heard an alarm. Percy wondered if just appearing in this camp was such a good idea. He looked to the hill and noticed an army of soldiers were advancing on him. They seemed to be led by a warrior on a white horse. A spear was in his hand and he raised it to the sky, and then pointed it towards him. Just as he did, the small army broke ranks and began to circle around him. Whoever this soldiers were, they were well trained. Soon Percy found himself surrounded. He raised both hands in surrender as two dozen spears suddenly pointed towards him. Percy then noticed one of the ranks parted allowing the horse and the warrior to come through. Percy watched as the horse halted, Percy could sense the horse knew something was up, as it was acting very cautious around him. Percy noticed the warrior dismount and remove his helmet. Percy eyes widened. There was no denying who son this was. Blonde hair, electric blue eyes. This was a son of Jupiter. Percy thought about what he had just said. Why had he called Zeus Jupiter?. However Percy had no time to think as the boy now stood in front of him, an army stood waiting behind him.

"Who are you? And how did you find this place? Speak quickly or I will order the legion to make quick work of you."

Percy kept his hand up in Surrender. "My name is Perseus, and I am the new Olympian of Heroes, Swordsmanship and quests. As such it is my duty to visit this camp once a while to make sure everything is going according to Olympus design. If you allow me to move then I will prove to you that I am telling the truth." Percy concentrated and suddenly grew ten foot. He noticed all the soldiers drop their weapons and bowed towards him. Percy's eyes then locked with the boy who had questioned him. He too was now bowing. Seeing how he now had everyone trust and respect, he reduced himself down to normal size. Percy noticed all the soldier and their leader was still bowing in front of him. "Rise young Heroes."

Jason Grace, Praetor of Camp Rome raised his head. He couldn't believe a God had decided to just appear in the middle of Camp Jupiter. He like many of his fellow demigods had noticed the new quarter and temple rise up in the middle of the city. The whole event had caused the very earth to shake, and caused a huge panic. Jason himself had investigated the new temple, he had been surprised to see a golden statue of this new God, but now looking at the man in front of him and the statue he could see the resemblance.

"Forgive me Lord Perseus, Please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Jason Grace, son of Jupiter and Praetor of the twelfth legion. The soldier behind me are my First and second legion. They are the most experienced of all the legions under my command. Please allow me to give you a tour of Camp Jupiter. Samson inform the kitchen to prepare a feast in our guest honour, also inform Octavian that we need to call an emergency Senate meeting right away. Lord Perseus if you would follow me."

Percy was impressed by Jason. He could tell why everyone respected him. The boy was a leader, a little like himself actually. Perseus couldn't believe how different Camp Jupiter was to Camp half-blood. What shocked Percy the most was the age range of the various people he had seen. Many were teens, but there were a fair few adults and young children. Several times Percy had seen families wondering the street together. This place wasn't a holiday camp. It was home and a way of life. Percy only wished he was allowed to reveal what he had seen to Camp half-blood, but knew he was forbidden by ancient law. Percy was shown all the temples including his very own and led towards a very big structure. However just as he was about to enter he noticed one of the statue came to life.

"No weapons may be taken past this border. Please place your weapon in the tray and you will be able to retrieve it after the meeting."

Percy watched as Jason removed all his weapons and placed them on a tray. Percy then went to walk through the border when the statue spoke. "That includes you too Lord Perseus. Just because you are a God doesn't exempt you from the rules."

Percy was shocked, however he placed his weapons on the tray and then walked through the border. He turned to Jason. "What on earth was that all about?"

Jason grinned, clearly this boy was only made a God recently. In fact he wasn't even acting like a God but a normal teenage boy. "In the senate and the main part of New Rome, weapons are forbidden. The Statue we just passed is in fact Lord Terminus. He is the God of Boundaries and landmarks. He is also the one that make sure all rules are enforced.

Percy followed Jason towards a huge circular structure where queues of people were trying to get in. However soon as they saw Jason approach they parted ways, allowing him into the building. Percy noticed many people were looking at him, surprise written all over their faces. Percy decided to ignore the reaction for now and followed Jason inside. What stood before him was a huge circular room, it was already beginning to fill up with. Percy noticed many of the people were dressed in what look like bed sheets. Percy noticed Jason gesture for him to take a seat at the centre table. Percy inclined his head before doing so. Soon the gallery were filled to the brim. Percy had never seen anything like it. Just then he noticed Jason stood up.

"Citizens of Rome. As we know recently a new temple and quarters has risen up within out city. I know which to introduce you to the God who those landmarks now represent. Citizens of Rome, may introduce. Lord Perseus. God of Heroes, swordsmanship and quests."

Percy stood and heard whispering in the gallery. However he frowned as he heard someone shout. "How do we know this boy is a God? For all we know he could be an imposter. Let us confirm what he says with Octavian."

Percy blinked just then a tall boy with blonde hair walked into the centre of the room. Around his waist hang what look like stuffed teddy bears. Percy noticed the boy pull one of the bears off his belt before slicing it open with a knife, he then pulling out the fluff and spreading it across the table. Percy turned to Jason and noticed the embarrassment on his face. Percy noticed the boy nodded then turned to the gallery, this was suppose to his introduction, not this kids.

"Members of the Senate, you are wise to seek my council on this matter. I have read the auguries and everything this boy has said is true. He is indeed a God."

Percy noticed the person who had spoke gasped before sitting back down. Percy took that as his cue to introduce himself.

"Citizens of Rome, I can understand your caution in this matter and I commend it. So please do not feel as if you have offended me in anyway. As your Praetor as already said, my name is Lord Perseus and I am the new God of Heroes, Swordmanship and quests. Olympus has decided that Camp Jupiter will be my domain. As God of Heroes, I am responsible for all demigods and any adventures they take part in. This means from now on before any quest is ordered you must confirm it with myself. This can be done by making an offering at my temple, or by calling me directly. Now if you excuse me, I still have much to do. I will drop in now and again to see how things are going. Farewell Citizen of Rome."

Percy then flashed back to Olympus. He had just got to his quarters. He was still getting over how different things were between the two camps. However as he turned towards his bed he noticed it seemed occupied. He was surprised to see Aphrodite of all people laid out on his quilt, looking at him with a seductive smile on her face.

"What took you so long Perseus? I have been waiting here ages, so that we can begin your proper initiation. See it is tradition for me to sleep with a God on their first day of being a God."

Percy opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He then finally came to his senses and back away from the Goddess. " Lady Aphrodite, you of all people must know that I am not ready for anything like this. After all it was by your design that Annabeth and I ended."

Aphrodite sighed. "Do you remember what I told you three years ago Percy. When I met you in that Limo, just outside my husbands junk yard. I told you I would make your love life interesting. It wouldn't be straight forward. However I must admit you becoming a God did throw a wrench in my plans, but things can change. Now why don't you come over to me." Percy suddenly found himself in some sort of trance, as he walked towards the Goddess of Love.

**Lemon warning**

Aphrodite giggled has she sat up and began unzipped his jeans, she loved having the power over men, she then removed his half erect cock from his boxers, and wrapped her small hand around him, slowly pumping it back and forth, she could hear Percy moan. Aphrodite smiled, she then took his now growing member and guided it into her mouth slowly letting it slide in and out, she used her tongue to lick the head, and drew back the skin, she then bobbed her head back and forth.

She started to speed up and watched as Percy cock got bigger in her mouth. Percy tensed up and Aphrodite tasted pre cum on her tongue, she took Percy cock out of her mouth and looked down at her handy work. Percy cock was fully erect at least seven inches. She then squealed as Percy grabbed hold of her and pushed her on to the bed. Maybe she had used a little too much power, still she allowed Percy to continue. One of the reason his relationship with Annabeth had failed was because the boy was too bloody noble.

Percy removed his boxers and stared at the love Goddess with lust he found that he couldn't control his body and guessed this was the love Goddess's power to seduce any man she wanted. He lifted her top off and looked down at her beautiful C cup breasts he unclasped her bra then slowly ran his tongue over each of her nipples. Aphrodite let out little murmurs as Percy sucked and licked are nipples, gently biting on each one. Again this was the firs time he had done anything sexual and was wondering how he knew what to do. Still he had the Goddess of love half naked beneath him, and knew it wasn't time to think of such trivial matters.

He then ran his tongue between her breast, all the way down to her navel button, he pulled down her skirt and saw she had pink panties, he could see the fabric was a little wet. he looked up to Aphrodite, in his lust like trance.

"My, my did I do that?"

Aphrodite giggled then titled her head back as Percy started to lick around and inside of her thighs. She let out little murmurs and moans. She watched Percy pull down her panties and using his thumb he pulled apart her pussy lips and rubbed her little button with his thumb he then used his tongue to lick around her cum glazed pussy slowly, tasting her sweet nectar. Aphrodite then clamped her legs around his head as she felt his tongue penetrate her. Aphrodite moan and screamed in pleasure

"That's right Percy just there oh my god yes, yes."

Percy carried on working on her sweet peach. He then moved himself up and kissed her on the lips. he started to insert his fingers inside of her making small little circles with his fingers slowly pushing them in and out of her. Aphrodite moaned even more she looked at Percy.

"I want you inside of me now."

Percy didn't hesitate, he moved his cock in position between her wet pussy lips and slid his cock inside her. He moaned at the tightness of her pussy. It gripped his cock perfectly. Aphrodite wrapped her legs around Percy feeling his cock penetrate her deeper and harder with every thrust. Aphrodite started to moan again

"Harder, harder, faster, faster."

Percy did as he was told he moved in and out of her wet sticky cunt like no tomorrow. he heard her scream

"I'm cumin, I'm cumin."

Percy pushed his cock into her pussy faster and deeper. Aphrodite arched her back, her pussy exploded all over Percy's cock. Percy didn't stop he wanted to give the love Goddess the night of her life. He pulled out of her then turned her over. Aphrodite didn't object she felt his cock enter her pussy from behind and pushed in deeper and harder than before.

Percy heard the moans of pleasure escaping her lips, he continued to thrust in and out in and out, he started to gain pace and watched as the bed started to shake, he felt his cock contract than explode inside of her. Percy left his cock in there for a while then rolled of the love Goddess exhausted. Aphrodite rolled over into his arms and rested her head on his bare chest. Percy turned to her.

"How was that for my first time?" Aphrodite turned to him and smiled.

"That was fucking amazing Percy. Annabeth was stupid to allow you to slip out of her grasp."

Percy smiled then drifted off to sleep with Aphrodite thinking this wasn't going to be one a time thing.

**A/N: Anyone who has read my first draft will notice the changes i have made to the Camp Jupiter scene.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any character from the Franchise.**

**A.N: Okay here is chapter two. Again lemon in chapter. Warning will be posted.**

**Olympus**

Percy woke up, he looked into his arms and saw Aphrodite still sleeping soundly. Suddenly he heard a deep male voice, coming towards him.

"Aphrodite, sugar plum where are you?"

Percy shot up, the last thing he needed was being caught in bed with the God of wars girlfriend. He could hear Ares slamming each door open, it was only a matter of time before he got to his room and discovered just who was sleeping in his bed. Percy gently tried to wake Aphrodite up, but she wouldn't wake up. Suddenly his door flew open he saw Ares looking at him then his bed. When Ares saw what was in Percy's bed his face erupted.

"You fucking little bastard, how dare you take my girlfriend to your bed. I'm going to send you to Tartarus!"

Ares advanced on Percy with his sword raised. Percy quickly jumped out of bed rolled under Ares sword and grabbed his jeans. It seems Ares had not expected him to be so quick as the God of war suddenly found himself off balance. Percy couldn't believe this was the God of war. Ares looked like he needed to go on ten diets, what did Aphrodite see in him. The guy was a fat pig pure and simple. He dug into his jeans pocket and pulled out the pen. He then clicked it and watched as the blade grew into his trusted sword Riptide. It was a good thing too as just then Ares had turned and was now making another attack. Percy parried each attack with his own blade. Percy saw an opening and delivered a kick to Ares gut forcing the God of war to hold his stomach. Percy backed off cautiously. He decided to taunt the God of war a little.

"Do we have to do this? I just woke up from one of the best nights of my life. Whoops, did I say that out loud."

Ares was furious he attacked with no mercy, slashing his sword left and right. Percy parried each slash with Riptide, he found being God of Heroes he could match Ares move for move. The two sword locked together Percy and Ares pushed against each other neither one wanting to lose ground. Percy could see Ares was so close to blowing a gasket and decided to taunt him some more just for fun.

"Any way, I thought that Aphrodite was married to Hephaestus, your own brother no less."

Ares ignored the small talk, and gritted his teeth, he wasn't going to be beaten by this brat again, he was still sore about losing to him as a mortal. He was not going to allow him to beat him as a God as well.

Percy seeing Ares was distracted quickly pushed their two blades with one hand to the side and used his left fist to give Ares a good punch in the face. Ares staggered backwards. Percy was about to bring his sword down on Ares when he saw Aphrodite sitting up in bed.

Aphrodite looked between Ares and Percy fighting, she batted her eyelids at both of them. She loved a Romantic tragedy, especially when she was the cause of the fight in the first place. She looked at Ares and then Percy. She was beginning to wonder what she saw in the God of war in the first place. Ares had gained a few pounds since their last love making session, and that had done him no favour as Percy was beating the crap out of him. Maybe she could work this too her advantage. It was only meant to be a one night stand with Percy, but after last night, well she couldn't wait to get him back in the sack. She had never felt so satisfied in over 1000 years.

"Now, boys there is plenty to go around, how's this. Monday, Wednesday, Friday I'm with Ares. Tuesday, Thursday, Saturday and Sunday I spend with Percy." Aphrodite knew she had given Percy four nights, but Ares was so thick that he wouldn't even noticed.

Percy and Ares looked at Aphrodite then each other. Ares growled before returning his weapon back to his belt. He looked at Aphrodite then Percy. He then turned and began walking out of the room, muttering under his breath.

"Little bastard, who does he think he is trying to steal my woman._"_

Aphrodite sighed, before looking at Percy. She smiled seductively and climbed out of bed completely naked. She walked towards Percy, who was busy trying to get dressed. She leaned down and whispered in his ear.

"You know last night was only meant to be a one night thing. However you proved to be most satisfying that I plan to sleep with you again, very soon. I meant what I said to Ares Perseus. The four nights that I am not with Ares, I will be with you. So until tomorrow lover." Aphrodite then kissed Percy stunning him. She giggled and the left his personal space. She glowed before revealing herself dressed in a beautiful dress, her hair done up and a small hint of make up on her face.

Percy just stood there, suddenly he had a horrifying thought. He and Aphrodite had not used any protection, what if she got pregnant. He noticed Aphrodite was about to leave. "Lady Aphrodite, will you become pregnant since we didn't use anything last night."

Aphrodite turned and smiled. She could see the worry on Percy's face. The truth was a Goddess could choose to fall pregnant with another Gods child, however she had seen Percy's new future and knew he was going to have his hands full. The last thing he needed was another child to worry about. Still that didn't mean she couldn't have a little fun with him. "We will just have to wait and see won't we." With that Aphrodite winked and left Percy to fall back on his bed, head in hands.

"I am so screwed."

**Camp Half-Blood**

Percy flashed into the Big House. He was still worried that Aphrodite might be pregnant. Percy couldn't believe he had been so stupid. Then again it wouldn't really be his fault, after all Aphrodite had him in one of her trances. A number of times he had tried to break free but in the end decided to just go with it.

Chiron looked up from reading some paperwork. He could see that Percy had just gotten out of bed as his hair was still in a mess. Still at least he was showing more interest in the camp then the last Olympian director.

"Morning Percy, well we have Archery, and sword fighting today, which one do you want to teach?"

Percy groaned, he didn't want to go anywhere near a bow. He was still having nightmares from his last Archery lesson. He had missed the target completely and one of the hunters had almost been hit. Percy had to lock himself in his cabin for several hours to avoid the other hunters, who wanted to pin him against a tree and castrate him. "I think I would prefer sword fighting, however before that I think I will go for a nice dip in the lake."

Percy walked out of the Big House towards the lake, he flashed his clothes off into his swimming shorts and dived in. He was only swimming around for a sort while when he noticed a few water naiads swimming around with him, they were giggling and splashing him with water. One of them jumped into his arm and kissed him full on the lips. She rubbed her cover pussy over the bulge in his shorts. Percy was stunned with the naiads bold move.

"I have always wanted to do that to you, however we are forbidden from interacting with mortals, although you were a demigod, you were still classed as being mortal, now thought that you're a God I can finally have some fun."

Percy wondered what she meant by fun, however he soon found out as she grabbed his hand and dragged him under the water. Percy noticed she was leading him to a secluded cave. He had swam in this lakes loads of times and he had never seen this cave before. He noticed the naiad let go of his arm and swam into the cave. Percy decided to follow her. As he entered the cave he noticed the naiad dived upwards and vanished. Percy followed and found himself in a small air tight cave, he climbed out of the water only to be pounced on by the naiad. Percy eyes widened. Clearly she had not bought him up here just for the sights.

**Lemon warning**

The naiad blushed, and then leaned forward and pressed her lips onto his. She had always wanted to kiss the son of her Lord and master. Now he was a God then she could do anything with him. This gave the naiad the perfect chance to seduce the new God of Heroes. She broke the kiss and then looked into his sea green eyes. She then grinned and moved her mouth onto his chest and kissed all the way down to the waist band of his swimming shorts. She grabbed his swimming shorts and yanked them off. She then took his cock in her small hands and began to yank it up and down, She lowered her mouth over it and began to suck. She noticed Percy arched his back as she went to work on his semi erect cock.

She kept sucking and sucking, finally she could see that he was standing at full attention, she smiled then got up removed all her clothes and lowered herself onto him. She felt his cock penetrate her tight cunt slowly. She gasped at how big he was, much bigger then his brother Triton. He was actually reaching her womb. She started to ride him back and forth.

This was the first time Percy had ever been on bottom, but he liked it. He didn't even know this girls name and she was just bouncing up and down on his cock. Still this gave him a chance to take in all the details of the girl he was now fucking. That's right the naiad wasn't a creature like the legends listed, they actually looked like normal teenage girls. This one had blue eyes and bright purple long hair. Her breast must have been about a B cup, perfect for him to hold while she rode him to ecstasy.

"Oh, yes. I'm cumin, I'm cumin." She sank down on to his cock as she felt herself melt all over him.

Percy grabbed her waist and began to fuck her faster, he could hear her moaning and could feel the stickiness around the side of his legs, but he didn't care though he carried on fucking until he felt his sticky coated cock contract,he then quickly pulled out and stuffed his cum covered cock down the girls throat, exploding his load inside her mouth. He noticed the girl sucked him dry, and then smiled with a glint of his juices dangling from her lips.

"Thank you Lord Perseus."

Percy smiled. "Your very welcome, I am sorry but I didn't get your name." The girl giggled and then used her finger to wipe the last bit of his juice from her lips.

"Lexi my Lord. I have been wanting to do that with you since I first saw you swimming around the lake, however like I said before I was forbidden from interacting with you."

Percy grinned he then laid Lexi down and hovered over her body. His eyes then trailed down her entire body until he came to her shaved wet centre. He lowered his head between her legs and then gave her a cheeky grin.

"Well Lexi, you cleaned me up, so it's only fair I return the favour." he then dived down into her sweet peach and began licking and slurping like no tomorrow.

Half an hour later Percy surfaced on to the beach and watched Lexi swim off with the other naiad. He then flashed his clothes back on. He was just about to walk to the sword fighting arena when he was tripped up. Percy looked around, but he couldn't see anyone, then it dawned on him, who had tripped him, after all he only knew of one person he could make themselves invisible. The question was why was she bothering him. Hadn't she tortured him enough.

"Annabeth show yourself now!" Percy had no time for games. He heard giggling, why the hell was she laughing, did she think it was fun to tear out his heart, Percy frowned and watched as Annabeth appeared in front of him with her cap off. She bowed, with a crooked smile

"Sorry Lord Perseus I couldn't resist."

Percy tried to be angry, but just looking into her face, and those stormy grey eyes, he had fallen in love with just made him sigh. He should have been punishing her, cursing her, for what she had put him through, but instead he was just standing there. Finally though all he could manage was a very weak. "Make sure you don't do it again understand."

he watched her nod then ran off towards the cabins. Percy was shaking his head, what the hell was going on? Why was he being so civil with her. She had broken his heart, and yet he just couldn't stay mad at her. Finally he decided to just ignore his thought and carried on walking over towards the sword fighting arena. Has he was walking he noticed a group of Aphrodite girls giggling and pointing at him. Intrigued with what they were saying he decided walk over, he would soon regret those actions.

"Anything wrong girls?" Percy tried to keep a neutral face, after all he had just shown weakness in front of Annabeth, he dared not show weakness in front of Aphrodite cabin. They would crucify him alive. He noticed the all were laughing. Finally the cabin head councilor looked up at him and winked.

"We all heard what you did to our mum last night Lord Perseus, she said it was the best fuck she had ever had." He growled already his exploits were being made public. He blushed then started walking away, he didn't want to risk anymore embarrassment then he had already suffered. What was turning out to be a good morning was turning into a shit day. However it was about to get worse as he walked into the arena. He growled, not only was he teaching Ares cabin but Apollo's as well. Could his day get any worse. He stood in the middle of the arena and addressed the campers

"Okay today I want you to pair up and fight each other. I want to get to know how good you are, cause from now on you will be ranked in skill. This way you will battle those within your skill rank meaning you will feel more challenged and better prepared. Do you all understand?"

Percy heard a unison of "Yes sir."

Percy could tell neither cabin was pleased to see him. In fact the Apollo cabin was all glaring at him. Obviously they had heard what he had done to their dad. He didn't care though, one way or another he would make them respect him. He watched them fight, he knew there was huge room for improvement. Several of the new demigods had no idea how to hold a sword. Once they had finished he lined them up facing him.

"If I call your name then you stand on my left understand!" They all nodded. Percy then shouted. "Tom, Jack, Robert, Will, Mark, Craig, Matthew, Clarisse, Jack and Frank." All those he had called out walked to his left. Percy then turned back to the rest. "There will be 3 ranks 1, 2, 3. The people on my left are rank 2 the rest of you are rank 3, remember your ranks, for next time class dismissed."

Percy turned to see footstep coming up behind him, honestly couldn't she just give him a break, what was she trying to accomplish by this. It seemed Annabeth just didn't know when to quit. He pretended to ignore her and waited to the very last minute, he grabbed something in front of him, and judo flipped the invisible figure on to the floor. He watched Annabeth's cap fly off. He then pinned her down with his sword at her neck. "What can I do for you Wise Girl?" Wise girl where the hell had that come from? Why was he using her nickname. None of this was making any sense. He pulled her up and then stepped back before flashing out, leaving a very upset Daughter of Athena on her own.

**Olympus**

Percy paced, around the garden. He was so confused over his feelings for Annabeth. He sat down and sunk his head into his hands. He failed to hear someone coming up behind him. He looked up and saw the towering form of Athena. He sighed and muttered

"This can't be good." His fears were confirmed as he heard the Goddess speak.

"Percy, we need to talk about you and my daughter. I know what my brother did was wrong. However, it was just a kiss. Nothing more. Now I know I never agreed to you courting my daughter, but it hurts me to see her down there alone, crying at night, because she feels lost without you."

Percy stood up, and turned his back on the Goddess. He looked down at his feet and tried to ignore what he had just heard. However, as much as he wanted to ignore it. He couldn't. He turned to face the towering form of the Goddess of Wisdom and battle strategy. Was Annabeth really crying over him.

"What you expect me to do Athena? I'm a God now, the best I could offer her, is for her to become my first chosen to sire a child. Unless Zeus made her immortal, then there is no hope."Plus with what has been happening lately, how can I face her. Even though she did cheat on me, I can't seemed to stay angry with her. I should be cursing her to high heavens, but I am not. I don't know what to do.

Athena stayed silent as she watched the man that would have been her son-in-law break down in front of her. He may have been a God, but he was still just a boy. Yet in his young life he had faced many trials that no normal child of his age would have to face. At the beginning she resented him and wanted to do nothing more then smite him. It had been on his third quest when she had finally decided to show any respect to the boy. He had risked everything just to safe her daughter. He had even bared the weight of the entire Sky on his shoulder, just so that she could be freed. Of course Athena knew the quest was to safe her sister Artemis, but Percy had joined just so he could safe her daughter. That spoke volume in her mind.

"Perseus I can't tell you what to do. This is your path now. You have to walk down it and make the decisions." With those last word Athena left Percy to his own thoughts.

**Throne Room Later That evening.**

Percy was sitting down on his throne, he was thinking about everything that had happened, not to mention Annabeth as well. Why did his life have to be so complicated. He found himself pulled from his thoughts by Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades flashing in. He noticed that all three were laughing and getting on. This confused Perseus, after all thees three hated each other, what was going on.

Poseidon looked over to his son. He could tell that he was thinking about Annabeth. He walked up and tapped him on the shoulder. "Fancy coming out with me and your uncles? We're going to hit a few bars."

Percy looked up into the face of his father. Maybe a night on the town with his dad and two uncles was just what he needed to clear his head. "Yeah, why not? Sounds like fun."

Zeus, Hades and Poseidon smiled, Zeus then spoke "Oh, one thing Perseus please swear on the river Styx that you will not tell Hera or Persephone about this."

Percy laughed, it seemed his uncles and father had decided to scrap the Big Three deal. "I swear on the Styx not to mention this night, to Hera or Persephone." Thunder rumbled in the sky signalling the deal was done. They all then flashed down beside a bar.

Percy noticed the queue was so surprised to see Zeus and his uncles just walk right past the bouncer . Percy decided to try and found himself within the bar without a single argument. Maybe the mist had distorted them. He felt kind weird being a God amongst all these mortals, however he followed his dad and uncle to a vacant table and sat down. He couldn't help but look around the bar, all the girls and women were suddenly looking towards them. Was this what his father had meant about Godly charm. He was pulled from his thoughts by his uncle leaving the table. "First round on me."

Hades left the table leaving Zeus and Poseidon looking over at Percy. Zeus decided to try start up a conversation, he knew Perseus was thinking about the daughter of Athena. However what he had been hearing recently, it seems his nephew was getting plenty of bedroom action. "Well Perseus, have you thought about demigod children?"

Percy was still in his own world when his uncle mentioned demigod children. He quickly looked up. "Honestly uncle, I haven't given it any thought." The truth was he had in fact given thought and had already decided that he wanted Annabeth to sire his first child, like he had always dreamed.

Zeus smirked "Really, cause the rumours around Olympus is you gave Aphrodite quite a ride last night. In fact she was bragging about how it was the best shag she has had in a century."

Percy blushed, much to his uncle's and father's amusement. He had hoped to avoid any more embarrassment, however when his dad mentioned Lexi, he just wanted to bury his head and die.

"That's nothing one of my court naiads have also been spreading around Atlantis that she had the best fucking of her life thanks to my son. At first I thought she was talking about my son Triton, that of course was when I heard her mention Perseus being bigger then Triton. You better watch out Perseus, Lexi a right gossip. Their all be queuing to have you soon"

Percy blushed again and was happy to see his other uncle approaching the table with a tray of drinks. Maybe now they would turn there attention else where. Percy was getting a little fed up of being centre of attention. Percy noticed Hades placed the tray of drinks on the table.

"What did I miss?" Percy was hoping his dad and uncle would stay quiet about his little exploits, he was going to have a serious word with Aphrodite when he next saw her. However that thought when through the window when he heard Zeus filling him in on the topic.

"Oh nothing, just speaking to young Perseus about his escapades with Aphrodite, according to her it was the best she had, in a long while."

Hades was intrigued "Really, and what about our discussion about demigod children, is he going to have any?"

Percy was about to get up and storm out of the pub, however it seems something had drawn all three of the older Gods attention. A group of girls had just walked into the pub. Percy would have guessed maybe twenty one or twenty two. Seriously his dad and uncles were not thinking they could hit that. However his mouth dropped as he heard Zeus.

"Shall we gentleman." Percy groaned as the three older Gods left him on his own. Great this was all he needed, a table with three drinks and no one sitting with him. Every one was going to assume he was some sort of drunk. However he noticed a girl with red flowing long hair walk towards him. He watched as she took a seat next to him. Something about this girl was off, she was not giving off the scent of a mortal, but something far more older and ancient. He gulped as he heard her whisper in his ear.

"Do not fear Perseus, I am one of the fates. It is essential that you forgive Annabeth,. Your children are the future heroes of Olympus. Be warned Perseus fail to forgive and Olympus will fall."

Percy turned to find nothing, but thin air. He sighed and downed his drink. Why did everything have to revolve around him? Couldn't he just be left alone to live his Godhood life in peace. Percy noticed his uncles and father were no longer in the bar. In fact neither were the three women. Percy put two and two together, well in this case three and three together. He then grinned, he hated to find out what was going to happen when the three children were born.

**A/N: Again I have done some tidying from the original chapter. Hope those who had read this story before like the small changes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, or any characters in this story**

**A/N: On to chapter three. You get two for the price of one in this chapter. So please enjoy.**

**Olympus**

Percy woke up to thunder and lightning coming from the throne room. He suddenly remembered his encounter with one of the fates last night. It seems even as a God, that still wanted to make him their bitch. He had been warned that he had to forgive Annabeth, so that he could have a child with her, and that child would be the saviour of Olympus. He was pulled from its thoughts by the sound of lightning and thunder coming from the throne room. Zeus clearly was not happy about something. Percy groaned and jumped out of bed to investigate. He flashed his clothes on and then teleported to the throne room. When got there he was surprised to see Zeus was trying to protect himself from his wife Lady Hera. He guessed that Zeus never came back last night so Hera knew where he was and she didn't like it one bit. He sighed and just sat there in his throne enjoying the show. Maybe this will teach his uncle for leaving him all alone in that bar last night. He noticed Zeus looked over to him, anger written all over his face.

"Perseus, do you mind I'm trying to speak to my wife here!"

Percy smirked and conjured a tub of popcorn to enjoy the show. He saw is aunt pacing towards his cowardice uncle.

"Don't you try to change the subject Zeus, you were out last night hooking up with mortals again wasn't you? How would you like it if I broke our vow and hooked up with someone else." She said this while giving Percy a sly wink, which almost made him choke on his popcorn.

Zeus held his arms in front of his face, protecting himself from the blows his wife was landing with a metal pole. "You wouldn't, you couldn't, you're goddess of marriage, family and childbirth, it wouldn't be right."

Percy looked to the ceiling, that wasn't the right think to say, especially to your wife, who was now beating you senseless. Zeus was just fanning the flames instead of extinguishing them.

"Look honey bun. I went out with Poseidon, Hades and Percy here, nothing happened I assure you, ask Percy." Percy nearly choked on his popcorn again. He had no idea he was going to be dragged into the middle of this. He looked at his aunt and saw the rage in her eyes.

"Is that true Perseus? You just went for a drink?" Percy was panicking he had sworn on the Styx not to reveal anything to either of his aunts. However he then realised that he could tell the truth without breaking his oath.

"It's true aunt Hera, we went for a drink, however, they left the bar without me so I have no clue where they went after that." Hera nodded in understanding, she then turned back to Zeus.

"If I find you have another demigod child on the way there will be hell to pay." With that Hera flashed out. Percy looked at Zeus then held his hands up in mock surrender, to the glowing red face of his uncle.

"Hey I told her the truth I don't know what happened after that, but I can guess you had a great time with those mortal girls." Zeus sighed then fell back in his throne, he turned to Percy.

"So what happened with you and that red hair chick? Just before we left we spotted her walking over towards you" Percy looked at Zeus. Could he tell his uncle that the girl he had seen was one of the fates giving him a warning about the safety of Olympus? No that would just cause trouble. Percy decided to keep it to himself.

"Nothing happened she just gave me her number and said I should call her, if I wanted to hook up." Thankfully it seems his uncle had bought the lie. To avoid any more questions he flashed himself to camp.

**Camp Half-Blood**

Percy flashed into the Big House, he noticed that Artemis was sitting talking to Chiron about something. Percy ignored it and guessed if Artemis was here then that would mean Thalia and the hunters were here too. Percy walked out down to the where all the cabins were, he slowly walked by each one remembering the times when he was a camper. Suddenly he was tackled by Thalia giving him a big hug. Percy didn't know how to react, so he just hugged her back. Thalia looked at him with a odd expression.

"Their something different about you? What is it Kelp head?" Percy pulled away from the hug. Thalia wasn't as close to him as Annabeth, but he considered her friend never a less.

"Well I'm not mortal any more I am now a God." Percy could see the worry in Thalia eyes. He noticed that Thalia was now kneeling before him. He reached down and lifted her off the floor, paying careful attention not to touch anything that would get an arrow up his arse from Artemis, or the other hunters.

"Hey, no need to go all formal on me pine cone face, I'm still the same Percy, nothings changed I assure you."

Thalia looked up then smiled, she was happy that Percy wasn't acting all arrogant like some of the other Gods. In fact she was blushing at being so close to him. Having his arms wrapped around her felt so right. Her eyes widened, what was she thinking? She was a hunter, and had taken an oath. She quickly broke the embrace, much to Percy's confusion. She quickly wrapped her own arms around her body.

"So what's it like being a God?"

She noticed him placed one of his arms around her shoulders again, however instead of pushing him off, Thalia found herself walking with him, enjoying the attention he was giving her. Again she couldn't shake off the feeling that being this close to Percy and having his arm around her shoulder felt so right again. Maybe it was his Godly charm doing this to her, Apollo had tried plenty of times to come onto her, however the way Percy was acting, she could tell it was a completely different feeling she was getting from him. She prayed none of the other hunters were watching, or even worse Lady Artemis herself. She noticed he looked down at her, and smiled. God that smile, and those sea green eyes. Annabeth how the hell could you let him go? Thalia found herself bought back to reality as she heard Percy speaking to her.

"Truthfully I haven't a clue. I've only been a God two days." Thalia sighed, she lean her head on Perseus's chest, what had come over her? Why was she acting like this? Deep down Thalia knew why she was acting like this, but she had promised herself to bury those feelings. Percy wasn't for her, he was Annabeth's boyfriend, well ex boyfriend now, still best friends didn't date ex's it was a universal rule. Just then she heard the voice of Lady Artemis calling her. She gritted her teeth, why couldn't she be allowed a little longer with Percy. She didn't want to leave his personal space. However when she heard her name being called a second time she broke the connection with Perseus.

"Got to go kelp head talk later."

Percy sighed then watched Thalia leave. He couldn't help, but admire her cute bum as she swayed towards the hunter cabin. Percy quickly shook his head of those thoughts. What was he thinking? She was Annabeth's best friend, if he wanted to try repair things with Annabeth then hitting on her best friend was not the way to do it. Still he couldn't help watching as she vanished into the distance. Had he been paying attention then he might have seen the person who had sneaked up behind him and smacked him over the head, knocking him out cold.

**Aphrodite Cabin**

Percy opened his eyes, he looked around and saw everything was pink, and white. He looked down and saw he was tied to a bed with handcuffs, and just in his boxers. He watched Aphrodite look at him, in her hand was an old frying pan, so that's what had been used to knock him out. His eyes widened at what came out of her mouth next. Now he knew where he was, and it really frightened him.

"Ok all girls over 17 are allowed to stay, all those under out now. That include all you boys, I am sure Percy doesn't swing that way.

Percy didn't like the sound of that and tried to escape, but he couldn't. He guessed that Aphrodite had told her cabin about their little get together the other night, and now they all wanted to experience it. Percy closed his eyes and muttered to himself.

'This isn't happening, please say this isn't happening.' Percy opened his eyes to see about 12 girls looking him with lust in their eyes. He gulped, there was no escape now.

Aphrodite smirked at the face Percy was pulling, she hadn't been kidding when she had told her cabin that Percy was the best shag she had experienced in over a century. She couldn't wait to get his piece of meat in her tonight, as it was a Percy day.

"And let the games begin." Percy watched as one of the girls, he knew as Drew pulled down his boxers. Percy cock sprang up and he looked at Drew's face, he noticed she gasped then turned to her mum and grinned

"You were not kidding when you told us Mum." Drew then looked at Percy, giggling. Drew took hold of his cock slowly and started to yank it up and down with her hand. He closed his eyes just enjoying the pleasure of this girl stroking his cock. Of course he didn't want to be here, but something had washed over him once more. Percy growled, more of Aphrodite magic no doubt. He opened his eyes to the feeling of his cock wet and hot, he looked down and saw Drew with his cock in her mouth bobbing up and down. After what seem like an eternity, she got off pulled down her jeans and knickers then climbed onto his cock. He watched her lower herself onto it and began to ride him, back and forth. His eyes scanned to all the other girls around the bed. One word went through is mind Help! He could see them all with their hands down their shorts and skirts, watching and fantasizing about them riding his cock like Drew was.

Soon he noticed one of the girls couldn't take it any more she removed her shorts and knickers then lowered herself over his mouth. He saw the well shaved cunt in front of him, he slowly parted his mouth and began to suck on it. The girl let out little moans, He could hear Drew bouncing up and down on his cock, and the sweaty sound of skin on skin as his cock vanished into her body again and again. While he sucked the pussy of the other girl. Drew let out a huge scream as she exploded all over his cock. She got off and sucked his cock clean.

The girl whose cunt he had been sucking moved her body down to his cock. She then slid down onto it and started riding him just like Drew had. He noticed another girl moving her pussy down onto his mouth, he sighed and thought Oh well. He took the girl's pussy into his mouth and began to tongue her.

The girl let out little moan as she felt the tip of Percy's tongue moving all over her pussy and clit, her body tensed and she exploded into his mouth. He quickly began to lap up her juices and sucked on her pussy gently. He felt the other girl's pussy explode all over his cock. This went on for a good hour or so, Percy was wondering how he was keeping up, he then guessed that Aphrodite must have done something to keep him hard all the time. Finally he got to the last one. He then noticed all their mouths waiting around his cock.

Drew quickly yanked his cock up and down. Faster and faster, suddenly it exploded all over their faces and mouths. Every girl was trying to get a lick or suck of his now cum covered cock. Finally Aphrodite clapped her hands.

"Okay girls, that's enough I promised you Percy, now it time for him to leave" Percy looked at Aphrodite she waved her hands and the handcuffs came undone. She then leaned down and whispered. "Don't forget Percy it's Friday meaning you and me and this." She grabbed hold of Percy now semi erect cock and began stroking it. "Have a date tonight."

He heard her giggle before flashing out. Percy quickly put his boxers on and legged it out of the cabin, lucky for him everyone was at lunch so he quickly flashed his clothes back on and walked towards the mess hall acting like nothing had happened.

**Olympus**

Zeus, Poseidon and Hades had watched the whole thing, they were rolling around the throne room in laughter. Hera walked in puzzled and confused at fully grown men rolling around laughing. Especially when these men hated each other, in fact she was certain that Hades was only suppose to visit Olympus when he was summoned for council meeting, so why was he now? She walked further into the room, hands on hips.

"What so damn funny?" Hades laughed then slowly stood up. It had been such a long time since he had spent any time with his brothers. He forgot how much he missed their company. Since Percy had become a God he had noticed that the three of them seemed to be getting on a lot better than they had in years.

"Nothing much just watching Percy get ravished by the whole of the Aphrodite cabin." He started to laugh again. Hera stormed out mumbling something about

"Men, and their perverted fantasies." Once Hera had left they carried on laughing. Zeus turned to Poseidon,

"If your son comes back saying he hates being a God I will send him to Tartarus." He carried on laughing. Poseidon sat up then replied, with tears in his eyes

"If he does then I will gladly help you brother." They all started laughing again.

Just then Aphrodite flashed in. She was looking at them confused, watching the three most powerful Gods rolling around the throne room, laughing like a group of school boys.

"What so funny?" Zeus stopped laughing and wiped a few tears from his eyes. "Nothing dear, just watched you allow your whole cabin to have their way with young Perseus."

Aphrodite gasped then flashed out of the throne room. She had forgotten Zeus could see everything and know doubt he and the other two had been treated to a rather x rated show, courtesy of her very own cabin.

**Camp Half-Blood**

Percy sat in one of the chair in the Big House exhausted from his little adventure in the Aphrodite cabin, he laid back and relaxed. Suddenly he felt something land on his lap. He sighed then reached up and removed the cap. There was Annabeth sitting on his lap, her stormy grey eyes looking into his green emerald eyes. Percy saw her face heat up then leaned in and kissed him. Percy didn't hesitate and kissed her back, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and deepened the kiss. After a few seconds she pulled back and looked at him in the eye.

"Percy, I'm sorry for what I did." Percy sighed then took her face in his hand gently. He tilted her head up, so he could look into those stormy grey eyes, he had fallen in love with.

"Annabeth, things have been happening these last few days that I don't want to tell you about cause I know they would hurt you, so I think it's best if we stay friends." he knew by saying those words he might have doomed Olympus, but he knew it wasn't fair on Annabeth, especially with his recent escapades as a God.

Annabeth gave him a cheeky grin then leaned in, grinding her hips against the bulge now forming in Percy lower region. She knew why Percy was pushing him away. He might have thought she was Oblivious to what was happening, but she wasn't. In fact she had known what was going on all the time.

"This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with your little session in the Aphrodite cabin would it? Percy looked at Annabeth with a shocked expression.

"How did you know about that?" Percy then realised that was stupid question to ask. Of course she knew, she was a daughter of Athena. Nothing slipped her notice.

Annabeth smiled then leaned in and whispered while biting his ear gently. She had been looking for Percy everywhere. She had seen the love Goddess knock him out then flash away with him. Annabeth knew the first place she should look was the Aphrodite cabin. She crept around to one of the windows and looked in. Her eyes widened as she saw Percy handcuffed to the bed. She was ready to storm into the cabin and free him, however her mind changed as she saw Drew the leader of the cabin pull down his boxers. She gasped at the size of Percy. She had then watched while every one of them had jumped him. She didn't know why, but she had suddenly felt like playing with herself. She unbuttoned her jeans then slipped her fingers into her knickers and began to play with her wet folds. She was completely lost in the memory. Finally she snapped out of it and looked at Percy who had a worried expression on his face. She looked into the eyes of the boy she loved.

"Lets just say I watched the whole thing."

She then grabbed his hands and placed it between her legs. She let out a soft moan as for the first time in her life, someone was touching her most private area other than herself. Her eyes opened again as she felt Percy pull his hands away. She felt rather hurt that he had, however she decided not to show it. She knew he was most likely thinking about the whole deal with Apollo, so she decided to reassure him a little. She leaned into his ear.

"By the way the thing with Apollo. he only kissed me, in fact when he did I was imagining that it was you kissing me, but I felt trapped within his Godly charm. I was worried that he was going to seduce me, so I used all my will power and thought about how I wanted you to be my first, even with what has happened these last few days, I still want you, and I also want your first demigod child as well."

Percy was taken back by the last bit. It seems he had the chance now to carry out the plan of the fates and impregnate Annabeth with his first child. Or he could refuse and doom Olympus. He sighed then kissed her gently, before pulling back.

"Your mother will kill me if she knew you were pregnant with my child, and with the way she has held a grudge against my father all these years, I would have to suffer an eternity with her anger." He noticed Annabeth giggle and then leaned and kissed him once more.

"Screw mum, beside I am not on good terms with my mother at the moment so I don't care, all I want is you to do is shag me senseless. Like you did with all those Aphrodite girls today."

Percy was shocked. What's had happened to the good little Annabeth, the one who use to tell him off for using bad language, the girl who had wanted to save herself for marriage. Who was this little minx now wiggling on his lap.

"Okay, but we're going to do this my way, I want to wine and dine you before christening the bed sheets in my palace, which I must say. You really out did yourself in designing that." Annabeth nodded then smacked her lips on to his.

"Anything for you seaweed brain. Now better go, I need to change you know what." Percy nodded then watched her walk out of the Big house. He heard a faint voice whispering in the wind.

"Well done Perseus."

**Somewhere in the deep forest.**

Thalia laid down on her cot. The hunters had been chasing a Minotaur all day. Somehow it was able to give them the slip. Thalia tried closing her eyes, but couldn't due to her tent buddy snoring. She couldn't believe a girl could snore like that. She began to think back to her time at camp before becoming a hunter. True, she spent most of her life as tree, but since she was released, she had gain some really good friends. She was devastated when Annabeth had told her that Luke had betrayed them and joined Kronos_. _The three of them had all joined up after running away from their various homes. They had become almost like a family to her. To find out one of them had betrayed them, really had hurt.

Then there was the enigma Percy Jackson. Thalia at first thought he was nothing special, and their first mission together had shown him to be a complete liability. After all it had been his rash decision that had caused Annabeth to be captured. She also recalled her first encounter with Lady Artemis. She laughed to herself how the Goddess had scared Percy and threatened to turn him into a fluffy animal. She then thought of the actual quest to save Annabeth, and in the end Artemis as well. Percy had been relentless in his attempts to rescue Annabeth. Anything that had got in his way ended up dead. It was on that quest that Thalia knew that he was in love with the daughter of Athena. She had heard what had happened between Annabeth and Apollo, she didn't blame her friend after all Apollo was not one to take no for an answer. He had even tried to tempt her while she had been a hunter. She punched her pillow in frustration. Why was she thinking about Percy? She shouldn't be thinking about men in general. Especially not him, she had promised that she would bury her feeling for the son of Posiedon. Maybe it was she knew he was single that these thoughts were coming back to her. Thalia groaned, she had sworn a oath to stay away from men, but today at camp when she had been in his arms, she couldn't have cared a less about the her stupid oath. She wanted to Percy and she wanted him now.

_**Athena Cabin**_

Annabeth smiled to herself, as she laid down in her bed. Percy had finally forgiven her. What's more he was giving her the honour to sire his first child. Annabeth had dreamed of being a mum, she had envisioned a little boy with messy black hair grey/green eyes, with the brain's of her and the recklessness of Percy. Of course she had also thought they would both be mortal, however Annabeth knew even if Percy was a God. He would break every ancient rule to be part of his son/daughters life. Annabeth grinned, she had already decided on names. If it was a boy she would call him Alex Chase Jackson and if it was a girl then her name would be Ophelia Chase Jackson, Annabeth had gotten the girl's name from one of her favourite plays called Hamlet. She was pulled from her thoughts by someone flashing in. Annabeth shielded her eyes, as the glow vanished revealing her mother standing there with her hands on hips. Annabeth gulped, her mother did not look to pleased.

Athena waved her hand creating a small bubble so that she and her favourite daughter could talk. The Goddess of wisdom glared at her daughter. She had seen the whole exchange in the Big house. Deep down she was pleased that both she and Percy had buried the hatchet, however she was not pleased that Annabeth wanted his first demigod so soon.

"Annabeth dating Percy is one thing, but offering to sire his first child. What the hell were you thinking? You're seventeen for goodness sake. You have your whole life a head of you. What about your dream to be an architect? Are you prepared to give all that up to raise the spawn of that sea child? Well are you?" Athena knew she was being a little unfair on calling Percy names, but it all went back to her rivalry with her uncle Poseidon.

Annabeth looked down then raised her head, and stared her mother straight in the eye. She couldn't believe her mother was giving her this talk, after all what right did she have to tell her how to live her life, after being absent from it for almost eleven years.

"Who are you to tell me, what I can and can't do with my life. Where were you when I was left to defend myself when I ran away from home? Oh that's right. Sitting on your fucking little throne up in Olympus. I love Percy, and was a fool to kiss Apollo, but now I have a chance to rectify my mistake, and I intend to take it. I will carry Percy first demigod child, and I will be there for it, unlike my mother was there for me."

Those last words hit Athena hard. She didn't want to show weakness in front of her daughter. It wasn't in her nature to show weakness. She turned her back on Annabeth and flashed out. Leaving to cry silently for failing her daughter and other children.

**Olympus**

Percy stood out on Aphrodite's balcony, leaving the sleeping beauty to sleep in her bed. He was thinking about what he and Annabeth had discussed. Was he really ready to have a child? He was only seventeen after all. He then thought back to his life of a God. All he had done was lounged around and fucked. Was that really all a God did? He held his head as several screams of demigod dying plagued his mind. Due to ancient laws he was prevented from helping, no wonder people gave up on worshipping them, what was the point of having all this power if he couldn't do anything about it? Percy eyes flashed Green.

"Screw this, I'm not just going stand by and watch my charges die." Percy closed his eyes he saw a vision of a girl running through the woods, being chased by a Hell hound. Percy gritted his teeth and flashed out.

**Silverstone National park**

A tanned skinned teen was running for her life. Piper McClean ran through the woods, she kept looking behind her. She heard the snarling and saw the glowing red eyes, advancing on her every step. She had no idea what the thing was, but It had killed her father and now it wanted her. Suddenly she tripped on a branch sticking out of the ground. She fell and heard a snap.

She cried as she felt the pain coming from her ankle, she knew she was going nowhere. She closed her eyes and prayed that someone would help her. She heard the paws of the beast, shaking the earth around her. She opened her eyes to see the beast had stopped and was now stalking towards her, its teeth still stained from her father's blood, and its glowing red eyes piercing her very soul.

She could smell the breath of the beast from where she was on the floor helpless. it was vile almost the smell of pure decay. She closed her eyes, only to be blinded by a gold flash appearing in front of her. She opened her eyes and gasped at the sight. There standing tall was a boy no older then her, messy black hair, and emerald green eyes She noticed the boy was wearing pure gold plated armour and in his hand he held a blade, one half was silver, the other half was gold. She watched in awe as the boy flew into battle against the black beast that had been chasing her.

The boy dived and dodged every single blow the beast tried to land. She watched the boy flip and land on the back of the beast. His sword pierced the great beast head. She watched as the thing chasing her turned to dust, forcing the boy to fall down onto his feet.

Percy turned and looking down at the frightened girl. He held out his hand. "Here take my hand." He noticed the girl slowly pulled her knees to her chest and was clutching her ankle. He knelt down and removed a small slab of Ambrosia and a small bottle of nectar from his small pocket. He offered her both items and smiled as the girl took them. Percy then stood up and crossed his arms against his chest.

"Are you alone?"

Piper had no clue who this boy was, but whatever she had eaten and drunk, had instantly healed her ankle. She looked up and just nodded. Percy paced back and forth, wondering what to do. He knew he had broken the rules, but at least he had saved the life of this girl.

"You have a name?"

Again Piper remained silent. She wasn't a shy person, far from it, but someone who appears out of nowhere in strange armour wielding a sword had really freaked her out. She slowly looked up.

"My name's Piper McClean." Percy nodded. Finally he was getting somewhere. He noticed the state of the girl, her face was covered in mud, her clothes charred. It was clear she had been running for a while.

"Tell me Miss McClean, what were you doing wandering around a national park on your own? Don't you know these woods are not safe. Especially for someone like you."

Piper was about to reply when she saw the boy dodge a bright silver arrow. She turned to see a girl no older than thirteen with long red flowing hair. She held a bow in her hand and looked like she was ready to fire another arrow at the boy. Piper then saw a group of girls in strange attire standing behind the young girl. She looked to the boy and saw a smile on his face. He then said something that really shocked her.

"Lady Artemis always a pleasure. However, I would appreciate not being shot at when I am trying to help one of my charges." Charges? Piper was confused. This boy was around her age. How could a boy she hardly knew be responsible for her? None of this made sense. She turned to look at the red hair child and again gasped, as she glowed white before appearing as a girl in her older teens. She saw the red hair woman stalk towards the boy.

"What the hell you think you were doing Perseus? We have ancient law for a reason. Interfering in the life's of mortals is forbidden for a God, or Goddess. You know this so why break the rules. Father is going to be furious when he finds out what you have done."

Piper could see that answer had made the boy very angry, his eyes were glowing green. The whole forest began to howl as a strong wind whipped around the boy.

"So what's the point of being a God, Artemis? If we can't protect those were responsible for. It's okay for you. All you do is hunt and pull your moon chariot across the sky. Me, I have the constant screams of demigods dying cause I can't interfere. I had just heard Miss McClean prayer here, and decided enough was enough. How can I do my job as God of Heroes when I can't interfere in their life's? It's my duty to protect them and protect them I shall. So why don't you take your little lesbian group and run off back to the woods. And leave me to do my job." Piper tried not to snigger at that comment, She turned again, only this time she froze in fear, as the one known as Artemis was glowing an angry red.

"How dare you insult me and my hunters, you're lucky you're a God Perseus or I would take great pleasure in taking this arrow and driving it right through your heart all the way to Hades."

Piper just decided to sit out of the argument, with what she could guess these two arguing were Greek gods and Goddesses, how she had no clue, but she knew her Greek history. Her father had insisted she learnt everything about the ancient civilization. However she had never heard of a God of Heroes called Perseus. She sat quietly as the boy delivered a blow, that she knew would hit home to the Goddess.

"What, just like you did to my Brother Orion. You took great pleasure in sending him to Hades, with a arrow through his heart. You see Artemis, I have had time to study while on Olympus, it seems any Son of Poseidon that interfere with a Goddess ends up dead, I always wondered what the big grudge was with my father and Lady Athena, now I know. So I say it again leave now and allow me to do my job!"

Piper looked around and saw Artemis was still glowing. She shuddered at the words that came from the Goddess' mouth.

"You'll pay for that insult. Mark my word Perseus you will pay." Piper watched her vanish into the woods followed by the other hunters, however she did noticed one of the hunters turned and winked at the boy. She slowly stood up, with support from a nearby tree.

"So your name's Perseus and you're God of Heroes?" Funny I have read many books on the Greek Gods, not once did I come across the God Perseus. You are not these Perseus, the one who killed Medusa and then killed the Kraken?"

Percy shook his head. " No Miss McClean, although I have killed Medusa, I am not the hero who destroyed the Kraken. The reason you would not have heard of me, is because I only became a God recently. Now I want you to listen very closely. What I am about to tell you may sound stupid, but its the truth. You're a demigod, since you lived with your father I would say your Godly parent is a Goddess, and by looking at you, if you don't mind me saying. Your natural beauty, immediately makes me think that you're a daughter of Lady Aphrodite. The Goddess of Love, now take my hand, we need to get you to camp."

Piper was confused but took took hold of Percy's hand anyway. "Camp, What camp?" Percy turned to the confused girl and grinned. Before flashing out with her holding his arm.

"Camp Half-Blood. My Domain."

**Camp Half-Blood**

Chiron, was sitting up reading a book, when there was a gold flash outside his study. He walked out to see Percy holding onto a teen, looking rather scared and confused. He walked up to the young God.

"Percy, what brings you here at this time of night?" Percy bowed. He knew it was late, but there was no where else Piper could stay till morning.

"Forgive me Chiron. For the lateness of the hour, but Miss McClean here as had a rough night. Her father was killed by an hell hound. She would have suffered the same fate if I had not intervened."

Chiron raised an eye brow. "You do understand Zeus may have your hide, for breaking the sacred laws?" Deep down Chiron was pleased that Percy was being a responsible God. He himself did not agree with the ancient laws.

Percy gritted his teeth."Chiron, what am I suppose to do? I'm the God of Heroes for fuck sake, meaning I am responsible for all demigods. It's not just my job to teach them, but to protect them as well."

Chiron nodded in understanding. He himself had questioned the sacred rules, every time one of his heroes had fallen, so he understand where Percy was coming from. He was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of rumbling and crash of thunder and lightning. Chiron took Piper from Percy's grasp.

"It sounds like Zeus is furious with you. Leave Miss McClean to me. You should get back to Olympus."

Percy nodded before winking at Piper. Before he flashed out.

_**Olympus**_

Percy flashed into the throne room to see every God and Goddess sitting in their thrones in their sleep wear. Aphrodite looked most upset with him. He assumed she had woken to find the space next to her empty and wondered where he had gone. Percy then looked over to see Artemis glaring at him. He then turned to see his Uncle's face. He could tell he was pissed off.

"Perseus! Just what the hell you thing you were doing?" Zeus was half asleep like the rest of his council. However his daughter Artemis had insisted he called a council meeting. When asked why he was shocked to find found that Percy had gone and broken the sacred rules.

Percy stood from his throne. Why was his motives being questioned? He didn't interfere with any of the other Gods/Goddess duties, so why was they interfering with his. "With all due respect Lord Zeus. I am the God of heroes, meaning I am responsible for my charges safety?"

Many of the Gods and Goddess gasped at how cocky Percy was acting towards the king of the Gods. No one had ever spoken to Zeus like that, and those who did. Found themselves fried on the end of his master bolt.

Zeus was livid. Didn't the boy know how serious his crime was? He had broken one of the ancient rules. "We have rules for a reason Perseus. We have to obey them, even if we don't like them sometimes." Zeus didn't wasn't fond of this particular rule, after all it had stopped him from helping his demigod daughter all those years ago.

Percy scoffed. "No wonder, no one believes in us any more. We all sit up here happy and comfy in our little palaces and watch the very world that we agreed to look after, destroy itself. Do you know how hard it is for me to listen to the prayers of demigods all over the world, and the screams of those dying cause I am prevented from interfering due to a fucking little rule. Well screw the rules."

**Percy Palace**

With that final word Percy flashed out of the throne room. He appeared in his palace and picked up the nearest thing on the side and threw it. He sank down against the wall in tears as more demigods screamed in his head. He was pulled from his thoughts by a knock on the door. He got up and opened it to find Thalia standing at his door. Confused at what the daughter of Zeus and Artemis lieutenant was doing there. He invited her in.

Thalia smiled as Percy. As Artemis lieutenant she had the privilege of visiting Olympus whenever Lady Artemis had a meeting. She looked around and stared in wonder at the architecture and designs in his lounge. A huge fish tank stood on the side, with hundreds of different varieties of fish swimming around in it. She took a seat and waited for Percy to come in. She had decided to confront him with her feeling for him, and hopefully they could decided what to do about it. Finally Percy walked in and took a seat.

"So what can I do for you Thalia?"

Thalia looked into Percy face, she could see sadness on his face. She felt sorry for him. Being God of Heroes couldn't be easy, especially with the ancient laws preventing him from interfering. She took a deep breath.

"Actually Percy. I came to talk to you about my feeling towards you. I know it is forbidden for me to have such thoughts under the hunters oath, but I can't help it. Now before you try to say it is just your Godly charm working, I want you to know it isn't. I have had feeling for you for a very long time, in fact on our first quest together. However I knew you had feeling for my best friend Annabeth and decided to bury my feeling for you. I am not sure what has caused them to resurface, but I just can't get you out of my head. The way you held me this morning, I just wanted to melt into your arms there and then."

Percy's eyes widened. Thalia had feeling for him, this had totally thrown him for a loop. Sure he thought she was cute, but she was Zeus's daughter, not to mention second in command to Artemis hunters. Then there was the thought of her being Annabeth best friend. Now he and Annabeth were back on good terms, he had tried to avoid female attention. Many of the minor Goddess and Nymphs had been giving him the eye recently, but he had ignored them. Of course he had his flings with Aphrodite, but she was the Goddess of love. Even with him saying no. She could spell bind him into doing anything she asked. He scratched the back of his head.

"Have you spoken to Annabeth about this Thalia?"

Thalia shook her head "No. I know if I did, then she would think I was trying to steal you off her." Thalia knew what Annabeth reaction would like, if she did tell her. It would be war between the two of the.

Percy nodded his head. "I can see Annabeth acting like that. The thing is what do you want to do about it? We all know that as a God it's impossible to have a relationship. Annabeth has agreed to sire my first child, but as far as a relationship goes. There is no way it would last. If you're happy with having a physical relationship then I would consider it, and who knows if you wanted. I might allow you to sire my second demigod child, But now we come to the other problem. Your oath as a hunter. I'm not exactly on good terms with Lady Artemis, and having you quit the hunt so you could be with me, would I think finally push her over the edge, and I would very much like to keep my manhood."

Thalia laughed. She liked it when Percy was funny. It was one of the qualities that had made him so attracted to her. She got up and decided to take a leap of faith. She climbed onto his lap and straddled his waist. She then leaned in and whispered in his ear

"Screw the hunt." She then placed her lips onto his. With those actions, she glowed and found herself back in her old clothes. Her hair spiky once again, and the annoying tiara gone. She smiled into the kiss as Percy returned it. She wrapped both her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist as he cupped her firm bum and lifted her up walking towards the stairs.

**Percy Bedroom**

Percy kicked his door open while still carrying Thalia. He walked towards his bed and laid her down on top of it. He then removed his lips from her and started to suck on her delicate neck. He bit gently all the way down to her collarbone. And used his hands to cup her C size breasts through her black t-shirt. He carried on kissing and biting, massaging her breasts with his hands and pinching her now erect nipples through the fabric of her t-shirt. He sat up and pulled her up with him, so he could remove her t-shirt. He was shocked to find out she wasn't wearing a bra. He laid her back down and moved his mouth over her breast. He sucked on each one, while moving his hand to her lower body.

Thalia was in heaven, she felt electricity run down to her pussy as Percy carried on sucking on her rock hard nipples. She felt his hand wonder, and opened her legs more so he could feel her pussy getting wetter and wetter. She moaned as Percy stroked her pussy through her jeans, she had never felt like this, before. Even when she privately masturbated or had the company of one of her fellow hunters. She had never been in such bliss as she was now.

Percy grinned at the sound Thalia was making. He knew he was turning her on, as he could feel the cum pooling in the bottom of her knickers as he stroked her cunt, faster and faster. he looked up and saw Thalia arching her back, he knew that was a sign that she had cum. He then unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them off, along with her now cum filled knickers. He smiled down on her shaven cunt, her cum, still glistening on her pussy lips. Percy lowered his head and poked his tongue out. He ran it up the full length of her slit, lapping up the left over juices from her orgasm.

Thalia squirmed on the bed as she felt the roughness of Percy's tongue touch her pussy for the first time. She felt like she was in heaven ten times over, as she could slowly feel the tension building again inside of her sweet Pussy. Ready to explode all over his tongue and in his mouth.

Percy could feel that Thalia was close to releasing again, as he felt her cum velvety walls contract around his tongue. He carried on probing and using his finger to rub her clit over and over again. Then just as he was ready to pull out, his mouth was flooded with her sweet nectar. He happily lapped it all up, and swallowed every last drop. He then waved his hands and vanished his clothes. Percy knew this was Thalia first time and noted he was rather big. He closed his eyes then opened to find his cock now stood at seven inches instead of the eight inches he had been before. He saw the relief in Thalia's eyes.

He grabbed his cock halfway down and positioned it in line with her cum glazed hole. He leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss then proceeded to push the head of his cock through her virgin lips. He groaned at the tightness of her pussy. Inch, by inch he entered her, till finally he reached her barrier. He looked into Thalia's eyes.

"Last chance to turn back." Thalia shook her head and wrapped her legs around his body forcing his cock to rip through her barrier. Thalia's eyes began to tear up, at the sharp pain she had experienced. However, she was prevented from screaming by Percy covering her mouth with his. Just as the pain had happened, it was gone, and Thalia felt nothing, but pleasure as Percy's cock slowly moved in and out of her. She moaned as his head kept hitting her special spot, making her experience ten times better.

Percy groaned at the tightness. Lexi had been tight, but not like this. Every time he pushed in, he felt scared to pull out in case her vices like pussy ripped his cock right off. He began to pick up the pace and lifted her legs so they rested on his shoulders, as he penetrated her deeper and deeper. They carried on like that for 30 minutes before Percy could feel that he was close to exploding. He looked into Thalia's eyes.

"Are you protected?"

Thalia shook her head. Percy carried on pumping his cock in and out, when he felt he was ready to release he pulled out and spurted his cum all over her pussy. He rubbed the tip of his cock on her clit and watched as his cum streaked down her pussy and between her cute bum cheeks. He then climbed up on top of her and kissed her hard on the mouth. Once their mess had been cleaned up. Percy wrapped his arms around her and pulled her towards him in his arms. They both then fell asleep in bliss, unaware that the consequences of their actions to come.

A/N: there is chapter three. I hope you liked it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, or anything to do with the franchise.**

**A/N: Here is chapter four. Hope you like it. Lemon is at the end of the chapter this time. Please enjoy.**

**Olympus Throne room**

Artemis was sitting in her throne, sharpening her arrow heads and dagger, when a white flash caught her attention. There in front of her was the tiara that her second in command wore. Artemis picked it up and twirled it around her finger, there were only two reason this would return to her. One was if the huntress was dead, or two that the huntress had broken her oath and left the hunt.

Seeing how things had gone tonight, she came to the conclusion that Thalia had left the hunt, But why though? She had never shown any interest in the opposite sex. This needed investigating. She was pulled from her thoughts by Aphrodite, twirling into the throne room. If there was one person Artemis hated it was Aphrodite. She stood for everything Artemis did not.

Artemis scoffed at the emotion of love, it wasn't always like that though, and being reminded by Perseus of her mistakes today, had truly hit the Goddess of the hunt and moon hard. After the accident with Orion she swore that she would forsake love for eternity. She had decided to form a group who shared in her believe that men were a complete waste of space and time. Artemis gritted her teeth in a annoyance at the Goddess of love sweet humming and dancing. Finally she couldn't take it any more.

"Do you mind Aphrodite I'm trying to sharpen here. I would appreciate it, if you took your humming and dancing somewhere else."

Aphrodite grinned and twirled over to Artemis. You knew exactly why she was angry. One of her hunters had seen sense and had left the hunt. Aphrodite always knew Thalia had a crush on Percy. Several times she had planning to allow Percy to have both girls. However when the daughter of Zeus had chose to join the hunt, she lost interest. Not to mention she was prevented by Zeus from getting involved with Artemis hunters. Still now Thalia was free from the oath, Aphrodite was free to interfere with her love life. She smiled as she felt the lust and love the new God and hunter were showing each other.

"What's the matter Arty? Wondering where your second in command is?" Aphrodite giggled. She knew Artemis hated that nickname, still it was fun to wind up the Goddess of the hunt. Especially when it came to matters like this.

Artemis raised an eye brow at the love Goddess, she knew she only acted like this if someone had found love, or someone was experiencing the joy of sexual pleasure. Seeing how she had mentioned Thalia really got her worried.

"What do you know about Thalia leaving the hunt Aphrodite? Was this your doing?" Artemis was ready to jump off her throne and teach the blonde bimbo a lesson she would never forget.

Aphrodite carried on dancing around, she batted her eyelids at the Goddess of the hunt. She was so easy to wind-up it was unbelievable. She completely ignored her fellow Goddess question and continued to dance around the throne room.

"Oh Arty, can't you feel it. Love is in the air. Young Thalia has finally experienced being in the arms of a man, and not just any man, but our recently appointed God of Heroes." Aphrodite noticed Artemis face, soon as she had mentioned Percy. Talk about throwing a hissy fit.

Artemis' hair flared as she stood from her throne. Her face contorted into one of Anger she was livid, Percy had not only broken the sacred rules, but he had now taken her second in command as well. Artemis stood from her throne. Dagger drawn, she would teach the new God of Heroes a lesson he would never forget.

Aphrodite recoiled at the aura now flaring from her fellow Goddess. She watched the angry redhead flash out, leaving a smouldering mark on her throne as she vanished. Aphrodite moved to her throne and sat down, She brought out her make-up set and began to blush her face.

"Now what to do about Percbeth, hmm."

**Percy's Palace**

Percy awoke to a loud sound coming from downstairs. He carefully laid Thalia's head on the pillow as he slipped out of bed. He flashed his clothes back on and then flashed downstairs. He saw his front door vibrating from the sound of loud knocking. He walked to the door and opened it, only to find a silver arrow inches from his face. He looked into the face of Artemis and smirked.

"Ah Artemis, I wonder when you would learn that your lieutenant had left the hunt. What can I say I am irresistible." Percy used his finger to push the arrow head away from his face. After all they didn't need any accidents happening. Percy noticed the face on Artemis she was really pissed. He heard her speak through gritted teeth. "Where is she Perseus?"

Percy stepped aside and allowed Artemis to walk in. He clicked his finger, suddenly he was holding a goblet Coca Cola. He looked into the angry face of the Goddess of the moon before taking a sip.

"If you're referring to Thalia, she is asleep upstairs in my bed." Percy smirked he loved winding up Artemis, he always thought she looked that much cuter when she was angry and confused. He watched carefully just in case he had to defend himself from the angry redhead.

Artemis was losing it. This kid made her brother look like a saint. With his cocky attitude. He had broken one of the biggest rules a God could break, and brushed it off like it was nothing, Artemis hated to admit it, but his bad boy attitude was really getting under her skin. "So insulting me and my hunt wasn't enough. You had to take my lieutenant as well!"

Percy yawned just to infuriate the red haired more. He then took a sip of his goblet. "Gods are not allowed to interfere with free will you know this. Thalia left the hunt because she wanted to. Not because I influenced her to. Maybe being part of your little lesbian group wasn't for Thalia, and she saw the light to know she could have such a better time with a man, then a bunch of women."

Artemis had heard enough, arrow after arrow she fired at the young God, only to see each arrow parried away by his blade. She threw her bow down and removed her dagger and decided to get in close and try to swipe that cocky grin off his face.

Percy loved being God of Heroes. He had learnt that his reaction time and battle skills in general had improved dramatically. He danced around the constant slashes and stabs of Artemis' dagger. The ones he couldn't dodge meet the cold steel of his blade as he parried them away. He finally saw his opening. Artemis stepped in and slashed her dagger across his chest. Using his speed he blocked her forearm with his and swept her legs from under her. He then flipped them both so that he had her pinned beneath him, with Riptide resting at her neck. He smirked and leaned down and gave her a quick kiss, before flipping off and readying himself for another round.

Artemis stood up and wiped her lips with her arm. How dare the brat kiss her. Artemis was livid. She raised her dagger and flew towards him. However, she forgot one very important think. She was fighting Percy on his ground. she to noticed that fish tank in the lounge was half empty, and before she could make a move. She felt her body cocooned in the cold liquid. Preventing her form making another move.

Percy watched as the water cocoon just stayed there in mid air, preventing the Goddess from escaping. He walked up to Artemis "Do you yield?" Percy was so hoping she would say no. he was enjoying their little contest.

Artemis growled. She had been beaten by a child. She gritted her teeth and accepted her defeat. "I yield!" She noticed the disappointment on Percy's face, as he clicked his fingers and released her. She fell onto the floor hard. She was drenched from head to toe. She looked up and noticed Thalia was standing by the stairs in nothing but one of Percy's shirts. So Aphrodite had not been joking earlier.

Thalia walked into the room and looked around at the mess. She then walked towards Percy and wrapped her arms around his waist. She looked into the eyes of the Goddess of the moon and saw nothing, but disappointment. "I apologize my Lady, but this was my choice. Being in the hunt was fun while it lasted, but now I want to live the life of a normal mortal, instead of that of an immortal one. I want to be loved and have the chance of being a mother, something I couldn't do if I stayed with the hunt. Plus, watching my friends die as I never aged. I just couldn't do that."

Artemis lowered her head, she never knew that some of her girls might feel trapped with being immortal, and never knowing love, just cause of her own grudge against men. She looked up into the electric blue eyes of Thalia. "Is this what you really want Thalia?"

Thalia looked Artemis straight in the eyes and nodded. "More than anything. I have been having feelings for Percy for a while now, and I am finally pleased that I have acted on them."

Artemis nodded. "What about when Percy decides to have demigod children, then what? You will be forgotten about among the masses of women he had slept with. Could you face knowing you would be one of many?"

Percy had heard enough, he hated it when he was put down, especially when someone was making him out to be some sex crazed God. No, he had feeling, and knew that Thalia had given him something special last night, and he would do everything in his power to look after her and make her happy. "I believe Artemis, you have out stayed your welcome. Now kindly leave before I throw you out."

Artemis moved her stare to Perseus, and quickly regretted it, as his glowing green eyes, sent shivers down her spine. Carefully she backed away. "Just stay clear from the rest of my hunters Perseus, or I will make you pay personally."

Percy sighed then shut the front door. He then turned to Thalia. "Come on, lets go back to bed. I have a funny feeling we haven't heard the last of this."

Thalia nodded before taking hold of Percy's arm, so that he could flash them to his bedroom. They both slipped under the covers. Thalia curled up closer to Percy, just before she closed her eyes she said something that made Percy freeze. "Love you Percy."

**Next day at Camp Half-Blood**

Percy sat down in the mess hall and looked over at all the demigods, he noticed that the hunters were glaring at Thalia as she sat on her own at Zeus's table. He was just about to say something when he saw Annabeth walk over and sat down beside her. Normally demigods had to sit on their Parents table, but Percy decided to allow Annabeth actions to slide, as he knew Thalia needed the company. Once breakfast was over, Percy stood up to address the camp. "As many of you know, when the huntresses visit us, it's traditional that we have a game of capture the flag. Therefore the teams are as followed. Cabin Ares and Apollo will join the huntresses on their team, the rest of the cabins will form the other team. Please be on the green no later then 1pm, so that we can begin the game promptly."

**Later that day.**

Annabeth found herself alongside Thalia, they were both guarding their team flag. Thalia was feeling guilty, she knew Annabeth loved Percy, yet she had been the one to share his bed last night. She got distracted by the memories of the event and failed to see a silver arrow fired towards her. The arrow split in two releasing a golden rope binding her body to the nearest tree. She struggled with her binds to try release herself. She turned to see Annabeth had been knocked out and her once hunter friends surrounding her. Thalia spotted her old friend Lucy, and looked to her head to see the glowing tiara. "So I see Lady Artemis as a new lackey to order around." Thalia cried out in pain as Lucy backhanded her across the face.

"Silence traitor, you're in no position to make snide comments. You like us took an oath and you broke it. Lady Artemis may have gone easy on you, but this sisterhood as its own punishment to deal out." Thalia stood there helpless as she was beaten by her once sisters. Finally the beating ceased. Thalia was cut loose as she fell to the ground bloody and broken. She tried to crawl away, only for Lucy to kick her in the side. She closed her eyes and prayed "Perseus help me."

Percy stood just outside the woods when he held his head. He gritted his teeth as he realised who was calling him. His eyes flashed, something had happened to Thalia. Percy wasted no time in flashing out.

Thalia was still laid out on the ground bleeding, Lucy stepped closer to her, ready to bring her foot right down on her chest, when she was knocked flying by a gold light appearing in front of Thalia. The light died down to show Percy. He looked down at the state of Thalia, his eyes flashed green, he turned to the scared group of hunters.

"Who's responsible for this!" The hunters didn't answer, so Percy decided a lesson was in order, he turned towards the creek and saw Annabeth knocked out, this infuriated him more. He felt the familiar tug of his gut as he commanded the water in the creek to rise up and become a huge wave. He held it behind himself and turned to the hunters. "I will ask again. Who did this?"

The hunters were now scared, they were not facing a mortal, but a God, and without their Goddess by their side, they felt helpless. One of the hunters stepped forward. "Lucy convinced us all to do it. She said that Thalia needed to be made an example of for all those who were thinking of leaving the hunt."

Percy lowered his arms, just as he did the wave returned back to the creek. He pushed the hunters out of the way and made his way to the now knocked out Lucy. Percy felt like sending the little skunk to Hades, but decided to involve Artemis so that she could deal the appropriate punishment."Artemis get your fucking lazy arse down here now!"

Percy turned to see another golden glow, and for Artemis to step out of it. He noticed the Goddess had her hands on her hips. "What do you want Perseus?" Percy dragged the Goddess over to Thalia.

"This is what I want. You to punish this filth you promoted. Your hunter told me it was her idea to do this to Thalia, to make an example of her for leaving the hunt. This is unacceptable, and if you don't do something about it then I will report it to your daddy and you know how he feels about Thalia."

Artemis cringed at the sight in front of her, she couldn't believe her hunter would have been so ruthless. What was more Perseus was threatening to bring her father into the mess. She knew Zeus thought the world of his only demigod daughter, and knew that he would fry everyone of her hunters to a crisp. Artemis looked on as Lucy started to come around.

"What happened? What hit me?" She saw the glare of both God and Goddess. "Oh Fuck!"

Artemis growled "Oh it's more than just that Lucy. What the hell do you think you were doing? I told you to leave Thalia alone, and now I find her beaten and bruised due to you not being able to follow orders. You know what, stuff punishing you. I am handing your punishment over to Perseus. Oh, and for the record you can remove that tiara as you are no longer part of this hunt."

Perseus grinned. He was going to make this girl suffer for her actions. "As you are no longer part of the hunt, you will be responsible for washing all dishes for a month. You will also clean the stables out for a full month. Now get out of my sight before I decide to change your punishment." Percy raised his voice so everyone could hear. "This game is officially over. The hunters forfeit. All camper please clean yourself up and report to the mess hall for dinner."

Percy picked up Thalia in his arms, and placed one of Annabeth arms around his. He then flashed to his palace on Olympus. He laid both girls on his bed. He noticed Annabeth was beginning to stir. He ignored her for now and closed his eyes, he then summoned some water and touched it. With his other hand he laid it on Thalia and watched the water travel from his body to hers, healing all her cuts and bruises along the way. Percy smiled as Thalia slowly opened her eyes. He noticed she was also smiling. "I knew you would come Perseus."

Percy leaned down and kissed Thalia. "I promised I would look after you, and I intend to keep that promise. Now I think it might be good idea to fill Annabeth on our little arrangement. Percy froze as a sound came from the other side of the bed.

"What arrangement would that be seaweed brain?"

**Island Of Ogygia**

A tall caramel blonde with sapphire blue eyes wearing a white gown, knelt in her garden tending to her flowers and vegetables. She was known as Calypso and was cursed by the fates to live on the island alone, all because her father was the dreaded Titan known as Atlas. Where her sisters were given the job of guarding the sacred garden, she was forced to live here alone. Sometimes heroes would wash up on her shore, only to leave again after she had bandaged them up, or seen to their needs. However one hero kept popping into her head, and his name was Percy Jackson. Calypso held her arms to her chest. It only seemed like yesterday, that they were both here in her garden, laughing and working together to keep her garden neat and tidy. She remembered that he promised to come back to her, now all the heroes had said this, but there was something in those sea green eyes that made her accept that he would keep his promise. Although she was known in history as being a sort of scarlet woman, she was far from that. In fact she was still a virgin. All the men who had washed up on her shore, never seemed worthy of her time.

Of course there had been Odysseus, who she had kept prisoner, in fact now looking back, she had no clue why she did that. It had been that event in history, that had earned her the reputation she had now. However Percy had been different, she had felt a connection between the two of them. She had no clue what the connection was, but she knew it was strong. She was just planting a new sapling when she was blinded by a white light. She removed her hands and stared upon the three figures she hated the most. One of the fates stepped forward.

"Calypso, Daughter of Atlas. We come here offering you a chance to redeem yourself and have what you most desire." Calypso Stood up, she glared at the three figures, before crossing her arms against her chest.

"I'm listening."

**Percy's Palace**

Percy and Thalia turned to see a rather confused Annabeth. Percy gulped before taking the plunge.

"Annabeth, as you know me being a God, means that being in a long term relationship would not work. Thalia here has recently made me aware that she has feelings for me. She has agreed to keep our relationship physical only. I have said that I am willing for her to sire my second child, but my first belongs to you, just as I promised."

Annabeth sat up, and looked at her best friend and ex boyfriend. Now normally she would have erupted and given Percy something rather painful, not mention a slap to her best friend. However now she was thinking logically. She knew Percy was a God, and Gods and Goddesses didn't exactly have a good reputation for being faithful. Annabeth crossed her arms against her chest. "Well then you better get to it hadn't you."

Percy was a little confused by this reply, until his eyes widened as Annabeth stood up and began to strip leaving Just her bra and knickers on. Percy stood there dumbfounded until he was pulled out of his shock state by Annabeth. "Hello. Are you just going to stand there and look dumb or are we going to fuck?"

Percy again was shocked by Annabeth's coarse language, after all she had told him off, many a time for swearing, now she was standing in his Palace bedroom, giving him orders. Well he wasn't going to have that. "Do you mind Thalia staying? Although she's healed. I want to keep an eye on her to make sure she is okay?"

Annabeth shrugged her shoulders. "I don't mind. She can join in as far as I am concerned. As long as it's me who falls pregnant first with your child then I'm happy."

Percy moved over to Annabeth and stood behind her. He then wrapped his arms around her and moved his mouth to her slender neck. Percy began to kiss it and suck gently, getting several moans from Annabeth. He then moved his hands and cupped both her breasts. He massaged them both while still kissing her neck. He was then shocked to see Thalia on her knees in front of Annabeth, using her fingers to rub over her covered womanhood.

Thalia smiled up to Percy at his confused expression. "What did you think we did in the hunt to relieve sexual tension. You hit the nail right on the head when you said Lesbian groups. Lady Artemis has no problems with us pleasing each other, so I managed to pick up a few tips along the way." Thalia then went back to rubbing Annabeth through her knickers. She could feel Annabeth was enjoying it by the slowly expanding wet patch now appearing on the front of them. She pulled them down and allowed Annabeth to step out of them. Thalia then run her middle finger up her best friend's slit, before probing her finger through her cum drenched folds. Thalia grinned as she heard the sound of her finger pushing in and out of Annabeth's wet hole.

Percy felt himself harden as one of Annabeth's hands moved down to his groin and began to rub him through his jeans. Percy undid his jeans and allowed them to fall down. He then pulled his boxers down, allowing Annabeth to grip his cock and feel the full length and thickness of it. Percy then decided to take the lead, as all three of them moved to the bed.

Percy laid both girls on the bed, and removed all their and his remaining clothing. He then moved between Thalia's legs and began to lap at her now dripping wet cunt. He probed his tongue through her folds. While he did that he also fingered Annabeth. He made sure only two fingers were used, and kept his thumb rubbing over her small clit.

Annabeth laid back in heaven as Percy's magic fingers worked her wet sticky cum drenched cunt some more. She turned her head and saw that her best friend Thalia was also in heaven. Both girls smiled at each other before moving closer. Their lips inches apart from each other. Annabeth was a bit shy of what she knew was going to happen, but decided to just go with it. Their lips got closer, until they meet. Thalia probed her tongue out and wrestled with Annabeth's own tongue. They both pulled apart and arched their backs as both of them experienced an orgasm at the same time.

Percy pulled his head up, cum still dribbling from his lips. He then laid down between both girls and watched as both of them crawled down to his groin area. He felt Annabeth small hands wrap around his cock, and hissed as it was slowly pumped back and forth. He looked down and saw Thalia hanging over the head of his cock, before lowering her mouth over the top, as Annabeth continued to pump.

Thalia had never sucked a cock before, but enjoyed the taste, as she swirled her tongue over the tip. She felt a small bit of liquid squirt onto her tongue and tasted it. She then engulfed the first few inches, before bobbing up and down on Percy's cock. She heard Percy hiss and groan as she carried on sucking his big juicy cock.

Annabeth looked on, and watched as Thalia engulfed his cock again and again. She decided that she wanted to try it. She tapped Thalia on the shoulder,

"Hey Thalia my turn now." Thalia lifted her mouth off Percy's cock and allowed Annabeth to begin sucking his cock, just as she had. Thalia smiled before crawling up and lowering her dripping wet hole on to Percy's mouth. She moaned as his tongue probed her cum filled pussy, she knew she was close, and yelled as she expelled all her sweet nectar into his waiting mouth.

Percy sat up and pulled Annabeth's body up onto his. He kissed her passionately before lining up his cock with her waiting pussy. He guided his cock through her virgin lips and hissed at the tightness he was experiencing. Thalia had never been this tight. Inch by inch he pushed further into her tight snatch, until he felt her hymen. He withdrew and with one final push broke through. He covered Annabeth's mouth with his own and kissed her, hoping to distract her from the pain she was now suffering. It seemed to be working as he felt her hip wiggle, giving him the go ahead to begin to thrust in and out of her.

Thalia watched from the side. She was laying down playing with her womanhood as her friends carried on fucking each other. She moaned as her fingers moved faster and faster. She rubbed her little clit. This was the hottest thing she had ever seen, and she moaned as she watched Percy's cum covered cock penetrate her best friend, deeper and deeper. She watched as Annabeth arched her back as she experienced her third orgasm. Thalia also noticed Percy had flung his head back and guessed he had finally released his seed inside her.

Percy pulled out of Annabeth and watched both their cum pool over the sheets, he also noticed that he was still hard and watched as Thalia climbed between Annabeth's legs, waving her butt in his direction as she lapped up both their juices from Annabeth's now filled pussy. He moved back and grabbed Thalia by the hips, before sinking his rock hard cock, deep into her waiting love hole.

He heard Thalia moan as he penetrated deeper and deeper, until he could no further. He knew Annabeth would be pregnant and decided that he would also impregnate Thalia, as he guessed that both girls would like to raise their children together. He carried on pumping in and out of Thalia harder and faster.

He moved his hand around to the top of her pussy lips and rubbed her clit as he spurted ropes and ropes of his seed into her waiting womb. He then felt Thalia explode over his cock. He pulled out and watched a mixture of their cum drip down and stain the bed sheets. He then fell down exhausted and pulled both girls into his arms, He kissed them each passionately before all three fell into a blissful sleep.

**Island Of Ogygia**

Calypso stood there arms crossed. "So Perseus is now the God of Heroes, and you want me to have a child with him. Our child would be leader of the other demigods he has. Being our child will be part Titan and Immortal to boot?"

The three fates nodded. "Daughter of Atlas, do this and your curse will be lifted. You will be able to leave this island and find true love, as you desire to." Calypso stood there in deep thought. The only man she wanted to love was Percy. And now he was a God, they could be together forever. She turned back to the fates.

"I will do it on one condition, you work it so that I become his immortal wife. I am not asking to be Goddess, it is just I always said that I would only give myself to a man after I was married to him."

The fates looked at one another and agreed it was a small price to pay for securing the safety of Olympus in the future. "We agree to your terms daughter of Atlas. Percy Jackson, God of Heroes will be your immortal husband." The three fates then vanished leaving the caramel blonde to twirl around happy in her garden.

**Dimension, Between space and time**

The fates stared down on their viewing globe and smiled. The plan was slowly coming together. They had weaved the tapestry so that Perseus would not only have one demigod child to protect the future of Olympus, but four. One of them being a Titan. They had also decided on the women and what sex their child would be. Perseus would have three sons, and one daughter. Each gifted with a portion of their father's true power. The other half of themselves would be made up of their mother's special gifts. The globe then showed a dark deep pit and an ancient female voice spoke.

"You will not stop me fates. I will have my revenge, and my brother's and sister's will once again walk the earth and rule it like we did before the pantheon of the Gods."

**A/N: There you Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Stay tunes to see who is next on Percy's wish list.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, or any of the character in this story.**

**A/N: Here is the next chapter please enjoy.**

**Olympus three weeks later**

Percy huffed and puffed, as he dodged another item thrown at him. Annabeth and Thalia had just informed him that they were both pregnant, and now he was telling his Uncle and Lady Athena that they were both going to be grandparents, looking at the situation he was in now, it was obvious they didn't take the news very well.

"Perseus, how dare you de-flower my little princess, and now she's pregnant with your child. Grrr, I'm going to fry your arse all the way to Tartarus." Zeus said this with throwing multiple bolts of lighting towards the now hiding God of Heroes.

Percy took cover behind one of the pillars. He held Riptide in one hand and a special shield Hephaestus had made for him in the other. "Come now Uncle, you must be pleased. You're going to be grandfather, and you Lady Athena. Didn't you always say you would stick by Annabeth with whatever she decided to do?"

Athena was livid. She had known Annabeth had wanted Percy's child, but she didn't realise she wanted it so soon. Not to mention she was not overly impressed with her daughter's choice in suitor, as any connection to the old barnacle beard just wasn't good enough. Athena threw her spear, piercing the huge column Percy was now hiding behind. "You have ruined my daughter's life, by planting your god forsaken spawn in her, and I will never forgive you for it Perseus!"

Percy could see he was in a tight spot. Only three pillars remained. Thinking fast, he appeared from behind one. "I guess I will leave you two to calm down. Bye all." He just managed to flash out just as a lighting bolt hit where he had been moments ago.

**Camp Half-Blood**

Annabeth and Thalia were ecstatic at being pregnant with Percy's children. They had both asked Percy if they could move into his new cabin, so that they could both be together. Plus it would be a good place for both children to grow up together. Annabeth looked down at a note she had got from her father, it seemed he wasn't happy with the idea, and suggested she stayed at camp through the pregnancy, just in case there was any complications. They were both setting up their rooms when Percy flashed in.

"Well that could have gone better." Thalia and Annabeth ran up to him, and embraced him. He gave each of them a kiss, before taking a seat. Annabeth sat on one knee while Thalia sat on the other. They both ran their fingers through his messy black hair.

"Daddy didn't take the news very well then." Percy turned to Thalia. "Well if you mean throwing lighting bolts at me every second while I tried to explain the situation to him, then no he didn't take the news well."

Annabeth cringed she dreaded to know what her mum had tried to do."How did my mum take the news?"Percy turned to Annabeth. "Well lets just say, you're going to be busy re-designing the throne room. Only three pillars are holding it up at present. No thanks to your mum's enchanted spear." Annabeth cringed just as three white lights appeared in front of them. Percy readied Riptide just in case, but replaced it when he saw three women standing in front of them. One he recognized straight away, due to the flowing red hair, the other sisters held a ball of yarn and a pair of rusty old scissors.

"Perseus, God of Heroes. We fates have come to you with a warning. Your family is not yet complete. There are still two girls needed. One of them lays in the hidden camp, the other lives lonely on an enchanted islands in the heart of the sea of monsters. These two girls must also bare your children if Olympus is to have any chance against the coming darkness now beginning to awaken below."

Percy sat there in thought the clues the fates had given him, were simple enough. The hidden camp, was clearly Camp Jupiter, and the only girl he knew that lived on her own on an enchanted island was Calypso, daughter of Atlas. Which reminded him he had promised to visit her, now that he was a God, he could just flash there to meet her. The memories of the island were sill strong in his mind. Percy could smell the beautiful garden he and Calypso had attended together. It seemed so long ago. Percy was pulled from his thoughts by Annabeth he heard her talking to the fates.

"Just how many demigod children will Percy have? And what is this darkness you speak of that threatens Olympus?" The three fates looked at one another, before turning back to Annabeth.

"Daughter of Athena, the amount of children that Percy will eventually bring into this world, is irrelevant. However, four demigod children will be needed to help defend Olympus. These four will be your son, and the daughter of Zeus's son. The other two are only relevant to Perseus. As for the coming darkness, we can not say much, but it is worse than anything you have ever faced. As it origin pre-dates the Titans themselves." Annabeth pondered what the fates had said, the only thing that pre-dated the Titans were the Primordial Gods, but they were all sealed away by their father the creator of the universe Chaos. Her eyes then widened, she remember not all the Primordials were sealed away. Gaia was left to survive due to her being the very earth herself.

The fates smiled as they saw that Annabeth had worked it out. They then flashed out leaving the three teens to carry on, with what they were doing before. Percy stood up. "Girls, I have to go somewhere, but I will be back as soon as I can."

Annabeth growled, she had a funny feeling where he was going. After all she knew of only one girl who lived alone on an enchanted island, the same girl who had tried to make Percy stay with her a few years ago. "Your going to see that tramp Calypso aren't you?"

Percy eyes widened, he then sighed, trust a daughter of Athena to guess where he was going and who he was going to see. "Look Annabeth, I know you don't like her due to what happened a few years ago, but if she is the girls the fates were talking about, then I have to see her, the very future of Olympus depends on it. However know that I love you and always will, that will never change. That goes for you too Thalia, I love you just as much as I love Annabeth. With those last words he flashed away, heading towards Ogygia the prison of the daughter of Atlas Calypso

**Island of Ogygia**

Calypso smiled while attending her garden, she was interrupted by a golden flash coming from behind her. She put down her tools and waited till the light had died down. When she saw who was standing there, she couldn't help but grin and run into his arms. "Oh Perseus. I knew you would keep your promise. I've really missed you." Percy was overwhelmed by the familiar scent of her golden hair, and her lovely garden. He pulled back from the hug. "It's good to see you too Calypso."

The blonde hair titan stepped back and looked upon the young God. "So what brings you back here. I know it wasn't just to see me, you have the scent of at least two women on you." Of course she knew why, but wanted to see if the fates had informed him, of his future with her.

Percy scratched the back of his head in nervousness. "Well you see I have just been visited by the fates and basically they told me that I would have to come here to talk to you about having one of my children. According to them they are key to the safety of Olympus." Calypso placed her hand in her hair and began to twirl strands around her fingers, she moved closer to Percy, batting her eye lids at him. She then pressed her body to his, and rubbed herself against him. She leaned towards his ear.

"Well I'm happy to have your child Perseus, however you have to do something for me." Percy gulped as he could feel Calypso's chest rubbing down his front due to the thin fabric she was wearing. Percy guessed that if he was to soak her then her dress would be totally see through. He hissed as she run her hand over his bulge now appearing in his jeans.

"What is that you want Calypso?"Calypso began to rub a little harder and leaned in again to whisper in his ear. "It's quite simple Perseus. I want you to take me as your immortal wife. I always said I would give myself to the man I married, and I still intend to stick to that rule."

Percy groaned as Calypso left his personal space, and started to walk away, swaying her hips so that he could see her tight rear. Percy sighed. He couldn't believe it. In the end he lowered his head defeated. "Very well Calypso. I will marry you, however you must know that you will not be the only woman I'm involved with. At present I have two all ready and soon to be three, once I find her."

Calypso turned and smiled. "I don't care how many women you sleep with Perseus, after all you Gods are not exactly known for being faithful. As long as you love me like I love you then I can't see the problem you having a little fun."

Perseus sighed. "I will have to clear this with the council. If they are in agreement then I will marry you, later on this week." with those final words Percy flashed out back to Olympus. Calypso grinned to herself. "Oh don't worry Perseus they will agree. I have a deal with the fates to make sure I get what I want."

**Olympus**

Percy flashed into the throne room to see it was full. Silently he took his seat on his throne. He looked over and saw Athena was glaring at him. Looking along the thrones he noticed she wasn't the only God glaring at him.

Zeus, tapped his finger on his throne and said in a sarcastic voice. "Nice of you to finally join us Perseus. Where have you been exactly?"

Perseus stood up and looked around the whole council. "I was meeting my future wife Calypso."

The throne room erupted in shouting and arguing until Zeus fired his master bolt in the middle of the room bring the room to complete silence. Zeus then turned to Perseus.

"And why would you want the daughter of a Titan as your wife? Surely there are other minor Goddesses that have caught your eye?"

Perseus shook his head. "Trust me Lord Zeus this is not my choice. The fates came to me with a warning that I needed to mate with her to produce a child, that would be a future guardian of Olympus. However, for this to be carried out. I must marry her. She has decided to save her innocence for her husband."

Aphrodite huffed in her throne. "Typical Titan. Always wants something in return." Everyone ignored the spoilt blonde and carried on listening to Perseus. As he told the council of his encounter with the fates and what they have asked of him. After he had finished explaining the throne room again erupted in shouting and arguing. Zeus shook his head before shouting

"Silence!" The whole room fell silent as they all gave the king of Gods their undivided attention. Zeus stood and glared a Perseus. He was still furious at the little punk for impregnating his daughter. However what he had said had him worried. "Very well Perseus we will put it to a vote. All those in favour of this marriage raise your hand." Over half the council raised their arms. Perseus was surprised at a few who voted for the marriage. The one that most shocked him was Athena. Zeus nodded. "As over half the council have agreed to this marriage. I, Zeus, Lord of the sky and King of the Gods. Give my blessing for Perseus, God of Heroes to marry Calypso daughter of Atlas."

Perseus bowed before flashing out "Thank you. I will retrieve my wife to be now."

**Island of Ogygia**

Percy flashed in near Calypso garden. he was surprised not to see her, tending to it. He turned around and looked to the waterfall. He could see someone was under it. Assuming Calypso was taking a shower, he walked towards the falls. He got a few feet from the bank and just stood there and gasped at Calypso's beauty. Her wet caramel hair, falling just a few inches past her shoulder, her blue sapphire eyes piercing his very soul.

Percy gulped, his eyes moved down her body. Her breasts were a nice C cup. Not too big and not too small, her hour glass figure, had curves all in the right places. His eyes moved down to her groin and he stared transfixed on her shaved lower region. Not a single hair in place. He was so occupied with staring at her body that he failed to hear her call him.

Calypso opened her eyes and looked towards the bank. She grinned at seeing her future husband with a stupid look on his face, as she bared all to see. She batted her eyelashes and slowly and seductively walked towards the edge of the bank. "Percy, could you be a dear and pass me that towel?" Again she got no answer. Calypso huffed before picking the towel up and wrapping around herself. She walked up to Perseus and clicked her finger just in front of his face to bring him out of his trance. She grinned as his eyes slowly focused again. "Perseus my face is up here?"

Perseus shook the cobwebs from his head and lifted his eyes towards Calypso's face. His eyes locked on her gorgeous red lips, without warning he pulled her towards him and kissed her. He ran his hands over her smooth skin, making Calypso moan into the kiss. She allowed her towel to drop and ran her hands through his messy black hair.

She felt Percy hands wander over her breasts. She moaned as he pinched her nipples, sending shock waves of pleasure down to her wet core. She carried on kissing him and slowly opened her legs wider as she felt two of his fingers stroke her lower lips, before plunging deep into her now cum filled hole.

She screamed in pleasure as his fingers moved in and out of her at a frantic pace. She was losing control fast and felt are knees weaken as she exploded over his fingers now deep inside of her. She whimpered as he removed his fingers, and pulled back from the kiss. Calypso looked a bit disappointed that they didn't go further, but then thought she had promised herself to her husband, and maybe it was good that Perseus had reminded her of that.

Perseus looked at Calypso, worried that he had gone too far. "Calypso, I am so sorry. I completely lost myself in your beauty and forgot you wanted to wait for our wedding night. The council has agreed for you to become my immortal wife, and I have come back to take you to Olympus. Your new home from now onwards." Calypso jumped into Percy's arms, filled with joy that finally her curse was at an end, and that she could finally experience true love with Perseus.

**Olympus**

Percy and Calypso appeared in his palace. Calypso immediately ran over to his balcony and leaned out to admire the view of the golden streets below. She had been to Olympus only once before, and that was to be cursed to stay on that bloody island all by herself. She noticed that the place looked different from her last time here, and gathered that they were no longer in Greece. This intrigued her and she turned to her future husband. "Percy where exactly are we? I know that Olympus shifts from place to place depending on the powers of that time."

Percy walked over to Calypso and embraced her. "The world is very different since you last saw it. The mortals have evolved so much that they now refuse to worship us. Only our children know of our existence. If you want we can have a trip down there so you can see how the world as changed first hand."

Calypso smiled. "I would like that Perseus." They both leaned in and kissed one another, they were interrupted by Hermes flashing in.

"Father wants you and Calypso in the throne room, the council has gathered to meet your future wife. No offence Milady."

Calypso winked making Hermes blush. "No offence taken, now if you don't mind I was making out with my future husband." Hermes blushed again then flashed out. Percy wrapped his arms around Calypso once again. "Now where were we?" Calypso grinned and placed her lips on his.

**Olympus Throne room**

Zeus sat in his throne, with his fist under his chin. He looked around at the chaos going on in the throne room. Poseidon was teasing Athena about soon being a grandma, Ares was at blows with Hephaestus again over Aphrodite. Hades was being forced feed cereal by his mother in law, Artemis was firing arrows at her brother who had tried it on with one of her hunters again. The others just sat there bored. Finally Zeus had heard enough, he opened his hand and felt his master bolt grow in size. He then threw it right in the middle of the throne room, just missing Hestia sitting by the hearth. The throne room fell silent as they all turned and gave Zeus there undivided attention.

"Hermes where is Perseus!" Hermes stood and turned to his father. "I delivered the message father, they said that they would be here in a few minutes. I will say this, they were in an awkward position when I flashed in."

This little comment made the council snigger, until Apollo spoilt the mood. "He's getting more action then I am, it's not fair."

Zeus glared at his son. "If you hadn't made a move on Annabeth, he might have rejected our offer of Godhood, and we wouldn't need to have this meeting. Now shut up, before I do what Perseus was planning to do to you." Apollo gulped and sat down, just as he was seated Perseus Flashed in holding Calypso's hand. He walked over to his throne and sat on it, allowing Calypso to sit on the step where his feet rested.

Zeus rolled his eyes, and said sarcastically. "Finally, the man of the moment has arrived. I pray we wasn't disturbing your day with your future wife?" Perseus noticed the hint of sarcasm in the King of God's voice. He decided to ignore it. "So what have I done this time, or is this to do with me marrying a half Titan. Which I may say you agreed to."

Zeus gritted his teeth, the cheek of the brat. "Perseus, we just wanted to give your future wife to be a warning. She knows we Gods do not trust Titans, even their off-spring. So we give her the warning. If she betrays us then she will be sent back to the little island she as called home for almost 3000 years."

Calypso stood and walked towards Zeus. She then bowed in front of his feet. "I, Calypso, daughter of Atlas, pledge my allegiance to the pantheon of the Gods, and my husband to be Perseus, God of Heroes. This I swear on the river Styx." Zeus eyes widened. Never did he expect the young half-Titan to make a pledge of allegiance, then by sealing the deal with swearing on the Styx made that pledge impossible to break, without her losing her existence on this earth.

"Daughter of Atlas, As King of the Gods. I accept your pledge, and hope that you and Perseus have many happy years together. Now that is over with. Perseus, we the council would like to know, exactly what the fates have said to you." Zeus was interrupted by three gold flashes. The light died down revealing the three fates standing there.

"Mighty Zeus, what we have told Perseus, is that he will have four demigod children, who will help save Olympus from a darkness, deep within the earth, that pre-dates the Titans themselves. The four demigod children will be bared by a daughter of Zeus, a daughter of Athena, a daughter of Pluto and finally a daughter of the Titan Atlas."

Apollo huffed and sulked in his throne muttering "Lucky bastard, gets four of the best looking girls ever. Why am I not that lucky." Perseus smirked, he had heard every word, he shrunk down and wrapped his arms around Calypso and allowed her head to fall back and rest on his shoulder, he did all this while smirking at Apollo.

The fates stayed a little longer then vanished leaving the council in deep thought. Perseus used the distraction to flash Calypso and himself out of the throne room to his palace. Percy fell back on to the sofa, and groaned. "Gods I hate council meetings, especially when the topic is me, which seems to be happening a lot lately." He stretched up and pulled Calypso down onto the sofa, next to him. He wrapped his arms around her and nestled his head into the crook of her neck, taking in her unique scent. He could have stayed like that forever, until Calypso lifted her head.

"You know Perseus. You did say that you would take me down to the mortal world."

Percy sighed, then got of the sofa and pulled Calypso up with him. "Come on then, we need to buy you some new clothes anyway."

**New York City**

Calypso was awestruck by how much the world had changed, she was so used to seeing chariots pulled by horses that she nearly was knocked over twice by a passing car. She was also amazed at all the shops, back in her time, there was a simple bazaar that you could trade things in, but now, everywhere she looked there were models in the windows showing off the latest fashion. Calypso had also found a new favourite pass time, Shopping. She already had at least five bags of clothes she was holding, the rest were being held by Perseus, who was thankful for his Godhood credit card. Once they had done shopping, they walked into time square to find something to eat. They managed to find a nice little Greek restaurant down one off one of the less busier roads. However they were almost kicked out as Calypso began to smash the plates. Perseus was regretting letting Calypso loose on the mortal world, every five seconds she had to stop and look at something new, they were walking along the road when Calypso spotted a huge building.

"Perseus, what's that place?" Perseus turned to where Calypso was pointing. He groaned. "That's the library. People go there to rent books and stuff." Calypso was confused.

"What's a book?" Perseus again groaned. "Basically scrolls no longer exist and have been replaced by what we call a book."

Calypso nodded. "Do you think they will have any books about me?" Percy was dreading this question, he did not want to spend a whole afternoon in a library looking at books regarding Calypso. She was likely to get very angry of what they had written. He was just about to tell her no, when he noticed she had already started running towards the library. Percy cringed as she was almost hit by another car, as she ran across the road. Percy sighed then followed her into the library.

New York Library

Calypso walked into the library and stared in wonder at all the books on the shelves, she began to run down each aisle and looked at all the different subjects. She finally came to the section on Greek Mythology. She spotted a book about Greek heroes. She scanned over the pages and looked at all the heroes listed. She had encountered several of this heroes in her time, and wonder if they mentioned anything about her. It didn't take long for her to come across the story of Odysseus. She began to read and got really excited, that was until they described her. By the time she had finished her face was contorted in rage, she slammed the book down on the table, and failed to notice Perseus next to her.

"This is why I didn't want you coming here Calypso, what these people have written about you, would cause you great pain, and seeing by your face. I am guessing my thoughts were correct. Now come on there still plenty of the city for you to see." Calypso reluctantly walked out of the library, back onto the main road. She was still feeling hurt and angry at what she had read. She looped her arm through Percy's and rested her head on his shoulder. The two walked down the road in silence, suddenly Calypso couldn't take it any more. She collapsed and broke down. Perseus saw they were gathering a crowd, and wished he could just flash out, but being this close to mortals would vaporize them, not to mention the mist wouldn't block their sight as they were both too close. Percy lifted Calypso up and helped her walk across to the park. He noticed she was still crying, thinking fast he found a secluded spot and flashed them both back to his Palace on Olympus where they fell onto his bed. He pulled Calypso closer to him, and wrapped both his arms around her slender waist, as he allowed her to shed her tears, all over his shirt. He didn't care if she soaked him, as long as she was okay.

Calypso just stayed there in Perseus' arms, after all she had done to help all those heroes and several writers had mentioned about her being a temptress, and harlot. She began to wish, she had never left her island and rediscovered the mortal world. Reading all the lies had made her feel weak, and useless. She lifted her head, she needed to feel good again and only Perseus could do that. "Perseus, I want you to make the pain go away, I want you to make love to me, so I feel loved and cared for."

Perseus' eyes widened, he knew Calypso wanted to wait till she was married, and she was likely saying all this to make herself feel good again. In truth having Calypso wrapped up in his arms was causing a certain part of his body to wake up from its slumber. It didn't help much either with Calypso grinding herself against it. Finally Perseus decided, if Calypso wanted to feel good again, then he would grant her wish.

Perseus tilted Calypso's head, and looked into her tear stained blue eyes. He smiled then captured her lips in a loving tender kiss. He started to run his hand over her shoulder and upper back, as he kissed her. Soon they began tongue wrestle, Percy managed to twist them around so he was hovering over her c cup breast. He leaned down and kissed her lips again.

He then traced his lips too her cheek, before lowering them to her slender neck. He kissed and sucked on her neck gently, enjoying the little moans coming from the girl who now rested under him. He moved his hands down to her breasts, and began to massage them both, paying extra attention to her stiff erect nipples, which he happily pinched and twisted gently.

Calypso was in heaven as she felt her core get wetter with every touch and pinch. His sucking on her neck, was also causing her body to react. She squirmed under him, as she felt her first orgasm, of the session. She began to relax, until she felt his hand go under her gown, and touched her exposed virgin lips. Due to living on her own on the island, she had not wasted time with underwear, and normally when around commando. She felt his fingers part her now cum glazed virgin lips. She arched her back as he inserted two fingers into her quivering wet hole. She was in ecstasy as he pumped them in and out of her, while using his thumb to stimulate her clit. It didn't take her long to flood his fingers with her sweet nectar. She looked into Perseus' face and saw him lift his finger to her mouth. She sucked on his fingers tasting herself.

Before she knew what was happening, Percy had pulled up her gown revealing her bald pussy. She gasped as she felt Percy dive in between her legs, and squirmed as she felt his tongue enter her for the first time. She soon realized fingers were great, but a tongue was unreal. She exploded again and again as he licked her in places, she didn't know existed. Once her orgasms had died down she sat up and pushed Perseus back onto the bed.

Percy watched in wonder as Calypso removed her gown, and exposed her naked form to his eyes. Percy licked his lips as he took in her beauty, clearly she had been blessed by Aphrodite. He laid back as she unbuckled his belt and pulled his jeans and boxers off, releasing his trapped erection, which sprung up right into her face. He hissed as she wrapped her small hands around his shaft and began to pull back his skin, exposing his pink head to her eyes. He watched her lick her lips, before lowering her head and engulfing his cock into her warm mouth.

Percy arched his back as he felt her tongue run over the head of his cock. He placed his hands on either side of her head and encouraged her to bob her head up and down. He could feel his release coming and tapped her on the shoulder to let her know he was close. However, instead of removing her mouth, her suction increased, until he couldn't take it any more and flooded her mouth with his seed.

Calypso swallowed every last drop of Perseus seed, then found herself on her back again with Perseus hovering above her. She could feel the tip of his cock, rubbing up against her cum pussy lips. She opened her legs wider and moaned as he slowly entered her. Calypso moaned as inch by inch she was stretched.

Finally she felt his head against her barrier, wrapping her legs around his waist she pulled him in and cringed as she felt her maidenhood ripped away. She noticed that Perseus was waiting for her to give him the signal to continue. Soon the pain vanished and she moved her hips. She gathered this is what Perseus had been waiting for, as her eyes rolled back into her head as she felt him penetrate her deeper.

Perseus groaned. She was tight, but he had guessed with out anyone to service her sweet pussy then she would be. He rocked his cock into her back and fourth, slowly increasing the tempo of his thrust until he was pounding her for dear life into his mattress. He felt her walls clench around his cock, as it was covered with her nectar. Perseus didn't want to cum now and waited until he felt that her orgasm had died down. He then pulled out of her and turned her onto her chest. He ran the head of his cock between her bum cheeks, before sinking his cock back into her cum filled pussy. He started of slow again until he felt his cock slip in and out of her with ease. He increased his pace and fucked her deeper and deeper, enjoying the muffled moans he was getting from her mouth, as her head was sunk into the pillow. Finally he felt his balls tense and his seed shot out ropes and ropes of his seed into her very womb. As soon as it had entered her, he knew that she was going to be pregnant. He pulled out and watched as their mixed cum pooled around her pussy onto the sheets. Percy kept staring at her tight arse, he had never tried it with any of the other girls, and wonder what it would be like. "Babes, you mind if I try your arse, as it looks so good."

Calypso was halfway between the world of the living and pleasure, as she slowly nodded her head. However she soon regretted giving him permission, as she felt her anus tear from the foreign object now being pushed into her tight tunnel. She screamed as she gripped the sheets as she was pounded over and over again, the worrying thing was that she was enjoying it, and felt her pussy explode again. She felt the head of his cock, get bigger and knew he was close to release. She backed up onto him, making sure he was buried in her arse, right up to the hilt of his cock. She screamed as she felt his cum spurt into her body.

Both teens collapsed onto the bed exhausted from the love making they had experienced.

Percy pulled Calypso into his arms and kissed her passionately. "Feeling better?"Calypso licked her lips and nodded. "Much." Soon sleep began to take them over, just before Perseus eyes closed he thought of the last girl he had to seduce. He had a funny idea who the daughter of Pluto was, and soon dreamed of a girl with shoulder length black hair, and violet eyes.

**Hope you enjoyed it. next chapter we meet the finally girl who will make up the main four.**


End file.
